


Ainsi Il Plut Aux Dieux

by DiabolusCerasus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Derek, Delusions, Depression, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Rape, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self-Harm, Somnophilia, but don't blame him
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolusCerasus/pseuds/DiabolusCerasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »</p><p>"Dissimilé sous une peau de mouton, le loup se mêla au troupeau. Un agneau se mit à le suivre et fut aussitôt conduit à l’écart pour y être dévoré."<br/>Esope</p><p>« Toujours. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas, mais l'histoire si !
> 
> Raiting : M toujours !  
> NDA : BON ! Alors pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi, diable, je poste un one-shot quand je n'ai pas fini ma fiction en cours de parution, eh bien sachez que le chapitre est plus ou moins entamé...  
> Donc je post ça, comme, qui dirait, un amuse gueule ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je le découpe en plusieurs parties, histoire de biennn vous faire languir :p !  
> Encore merci ma bêta, Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction !
> 
> Jeanna.

Jeudi 17 décembre, essai : la méritocratie au seins d'une société selon les principes de Durkheim.  
Vendredi 18 décembre, EPP : Principes à tendance sociologique empirique selon Ferri.  
Samedi 19, 9h30 – 14h00, Examen Caractéristique de normalité sociale aux antipodes des théories Darwiniste.

Et la liste continue et continue …  
Ouais, j'aurais probablement dû faire plus de stage, ouais j'aurais probablement dû me contenter d'un Bac+2 pour finir par me prendre un job comme charpentier dans une petite société avec un nom en abrégé, un truc cool genre ASAP construction !

Bordel je suis tellement pas taillé pour ça.

J'aurais quand même préféré mourir d'épuisement, ça aurait été une bien plus belle mort, sincèrement. Bien plus douce aussi.

Derek ce fout toujours de ma gueule, il dit que je travaille trop pour pas grand chose. Qu'il pourrait faire de moi le gars le plus populaire de la fac en un rien de temps 2,3 pompes et BIM Brad Pitt le retour.

Il dit aussi que je ne sais pas m'amuser, que je bosse trop et ce genre de conneries.

C'est facile à dire quand on se fait payer ses études SPORTIVES par sa famille qui est considéré comme l'une des plus riches du continent. Ils ont même un petit nom bien typique  
à la James Bond : Les Alphas Hale.

Sérieusement.

Derek est, comment dire, un connard. Un connard sexy en diable, mais un connard quand même.  
La question que tous le monde ce pose c'est comment est-ce que le beau gosse du lycée, et maintenant de la FAC, peut avoir l'espèce d'homme invisible comme meilleur ami.

Bin moi aussi, je me la pose, la question.

Au départ, ça allait. Quand on avait 12 ans, il a commencé à grandir, alors que moi, pas. Mais c'était pas si mal, il me protégeait des petits péteux de service qui ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil que le pauvre fils du shérif intègre leur si grande et belle école.

Les petits cons.

Puis la puberté est arrivé, ooh si douce amie. Derek à commencé à attirer les donzelles - et les gars -, tandis que moi, bah, pas. Et ça, c'était pas bon pour son image, je suppose.

On c'est éloigné quand on a eu quelque chose comme 14 ans, c'était comme qui dirait, le commencement d'un étron bien noir.

Bien, bien noir.

Ça a commencé par un oublie de notre soirée jeux vidéo, puis il a arrêté de dormir chez moi – bin ouais, c'était pas pratique quand il rentrait déchiré avec mon père, tout ça -  
et ça a continué, un lapin, puis deux, puis trois. Il a fini par ne plus venir du tout et au final, j'ai, moi aussi, arrêté d'essayer.

On est resté proche, mais seulement quand il avait du temps pour moi.

Et moi, bêtement, j'acceptais.

J'acceptais parce que j'étais con. Con et amoureux aussi. Oui, oui je sais, c'est cliché, le mec invisible qui tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami populaire mais je n'y pouvais rien. Derek faisait partie de ma vie. Il m'a réconforté à la mort de ma mère, ne m'a pas laissé seul une seule seconde.

Alors quand il a commencé à s'éloigner, j'ai pris ce qu'il voulait bien me donner.

Depuis, ça c'est un peu arrangé. Je pense honnêtement qu'il commence tout juste à saturer. Faut savoir qu'il est intelligent, brillant même, le petit champion de basket. Seulement, quand t'es populaire, on juge au muscle, et à rien d'autre. Je crois que je suis bien le seul avec qui il peut être lui même.

Du coup, de temps en temps, il vient dans ma chambre, et il parle pendant que moi je travaille. Il me parle de filles, de soirées, d'amis, et parfois, quand il a bu un bière de trop, il parle d'avant.

J'ai arrêter d'avoir mal à chaque fois qu'il me parlait de Kate, sa petite amie. Je vous dit pas ce que ça façonne quand tu tombes sur ton meilleur ami - duquel tu est amoureux – après des semaines sans se voir, et que la première chose qu'il te dise, c'est à quel point le sex c'est génialissime et que l'amour l'est tout autant, que l'âme sœur existe, qu'il a trouvé la sienne, sa juliette, lui son roméo.

Blah, blah blah.

Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai arrêter de compter les années -ou même d'espéré une rupture-.

I ans j'ai commencé à suivre une thérapie, et Derek ne l'a jamais su. Comment aurait-il pu ?  
Il a seulement cru que j'étais le genre de gars à grandir blazé. Il aurait jamais pu s'imaginer que je virerais dépressif du jour au lendemain.

Il m'a quand même aidé, souvent.

Un jour où je n'ai pas eu la force de sortir de ma chambre, un jour où je me suis dit que je sortirai demain et au final, qui a fini en un je ne sortirais plus du tout.  
Il est venu me traîner hors du lit, assumant que Lydia – qu'il a toujours considéré comme ma Juliette - m'avais rembarré une fois de trop.

Et moi je l'ai laissé croire. Je l'ai laissé croire parce que c'était pathétique de lui dire, qu'en plus d'être un hyperactif bourré de toc, j'étais dépressif.

Et comment l'aurait-il su ? C'est pas comme ci je me mutilais ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste, triste, vide, seul.

J'avais des bleus aussi, c'est vrai. Ils ont fini par s'estomper, à force, alors je me suis dit que ce n'étais pas si grave.

Les gamins de l'époque avaient tendance à pas apprécier les p'tites tantouzes. Par gamins j'entends Jackson, Jacke et Prescott, les meilleurs amis de Derek. Inséparable ces quatre là, ils l'entraînent dans toutes leurs conneries. Enfin, comme il dirait, ce ne sont absolument pas mes affaires.

Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait jamais su, pour les bleus je veux dire. Enfin, pas au début, tout du moins.

Alors ouais, on se voit un peu plus maintenant qu'avant, mais il n'empêche que je préfère passer du temps avec Scott.

Scott, c'est mon frère de cœur, il déteste Derek, mais il le supporte pour moi. Enfin, il le supporte, disons plutôt qu'il s'arrange pour ne jamais être dans la même pièce que lui.

Derek n'aime pas Scott non plus, donc forcément, ils se croisent aussi souvent que .. Bah moi et Derek, en fait.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un tas de boulot, et que Derek commence sérieusement à me gaver. Je ne suis même plus amoureux de lui, et pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que je le croise. Le pire c'est qu'il continue de me sourire.

Son stupide sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub colgate !

Je soupire en me rendant compte que je viens de relire la même ligne depuis un quart d'heure.

Et voilà que je recommence à être distrait par ce petit con, comme si j'avais besoin de ça à la veille de trois examens .

J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Il est 14h37 quand je retrouve Scott au café dans lequel il travaille. C'est une espèce de dérivée du starbuck, souvent bondé parce que le plus proche – et le moins cher – du départements des sciences, autant vous dire qu'ils ont bien choisis l'emplacement.

« Hey ! »

Je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Alison, la petite amie de Scott. Elle me souris gentiment, l'air sereine :

« Tu attends Scott ?

\- Hm. Je hume. »

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne commente pas. Avec le temps les gens ont appris à s'habituer à mon air taciturne et morne.

Les aléas des pathologies dépressives, quelle joie.

Elle semble reprendre contenance et prend place sur la banquette en face de la mienne.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle. Tu le connais, la ponctualité c'est pas trop son truc. »

J'acquière simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. A quoi bon répondre un oui, c'est trop d'effort inutile.

Vraiment, vraiment trop.

Elle prend une gorgé de ce qui ressemble à un cappuccino avant de reprendre la parole :

« Et sinon, avec Derek, ça va ?

\- Hm. »

Elle soupir, un sourire triste au visage :

« Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il était avec Jackson et Prescott... »

Elle fronce les sourcils, l'air dégoûté.

« Ne le dit pas à Scott hein, mais je crois qu'il m'a sifflé...

\- Qui ? Prescott ?

\- Plutôt Jackson. »

Je ricane doucement, suivi de près par Alison.  
Jackson a toujours été un énorme connard. Le stéréotype même du gay refoulé qui subit la pression de sa famille adoptive. Il c'est toujours senti supérieur, mais en réalité, il a toujours été la risée du lycée. Bin oui, vu que la bâtisse est composé à 80 pour cent de geeks, autant vous dire qu'il avait pas trop la côte le gars.

« C'est bizarre, quand même. Elle chuchote presque.

\- De ?

\- Bin, Derek, qui traîne avec Jackson. Il le détestait tellement avant, tu sais, quand il te-

\- Oui, je sais. »

Ma voix résonne dans le silence qui prend place. Alison murmure un léger ' désolé ' et choisi de continuer à boire son café, comme si de rien n'était.

Je refuse qu'elle croit que ça m'affecte. Parce que ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne ressens plus rien, rien du tout, et dieu sait que j'aimerais me mentir à moi-même en disant ça, seulement, c'est la vérité. Je n'ai juste plus la force de lui en vouloir, d'essayer de comprendre ni même de le comprendre .

Je suis juste las.

Je bois une gorgé de ma propre tasse avant de me racler la gorge.

« Enfin bon, c'est comme il dit, tout le monde change et toi tu suis.

-St-

\- T'en fais pas, Derek ne vaut pas la peine que je me morfonde. Parlons plutôt de toi, comment ça va avec Scott ? Il te fatigue pas trop ? »

Elle souris tendrement, oubliant totalement le sujet 'Derek'.  
Ces deux là s'aiment tellement qu'il suffit de prononcer le nom de l'autre pour que la terre s'arrête de tourner, j'vous raconte même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer.

Ni le nombre de nuit où j'ai dû rester à la bibliothèque deux ou trois heures de plus pour leur laisser un peu ' d'intimité '.

« Oh, tu sais, il est un peu tête en l'air, mais je l'aime comme il est. Et puis il est très gentil. On est très proche depuis qu'il a parler à mon père, c'est dingue, ces deux là s'entendent comme larrons en foire! »

Je me garde bien de lui donner la version de Scott et me contente plutôt de lui sourire.

« D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai du travail, moi au moins ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ?

\- Pas de souci. »

Je rigole doucement tandis qu'elle se lève et rassemble ses affaires.

Quelle barbe, il va sûrement me bassiner avec ses ' Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenue ! '.

Je soupir une nouvelle fois. Décidément ça va vraiment être une journée de merde ,aujourd'hui.

Si j'avais su.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, l'histoire l'est.
> 
> Raiting : M
> 
> NDA : Et voilà donc le chapitre promis ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par vos réactions huhu ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. En réalité j'ai eu l'idée d'un one-shot et je me suis décidé à y derverser touuuute mon énèrgie négative, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écrise un truc, ça démarre avec de l'humour, et ça finit dans le sang et les larmes xD ! Aimer ou ne pas aimer était censé être une fic drôle, maiiiis bon ._. . Donc histoire que Moody Jenny ( qui en prends le chemin ) ne finisse pas en drame, j'utilise ce one-shot biiien biiien dépriment. J'attends avec joie vos commentaires/mp, pour me guider, je pourrais toujours modifier un petit peu ce que j'ai écrit si l'ambiance ne vous plaît pas !  
> Encore un grannnnd merci à ma béta, Rinkachirikitateku qui a eu du boulot ( 50 pages d'un coup je crois, je ne sais plus, je lui avait envoyé tous ce que j'avais écrit en ce temps donc bon, fiouuuu ), et merci à ano, titou, axou et à akane, que je mentionne ici car je ne peux pas les remercier directement, voilà ! Merci également aux lecteurs de passages, et à tous les autres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( oui j'ai conscience qu'il est 00:30 et que personnes ne lis à cette heure là sauf les gens comme moi xD ).
> 
> Jeanna

Scott a fait plus que me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas retenue, il m'as carrément accuser de ne pas vouloir son bonheur. Ce à quoi j'ai simplement répondu : « hm. ».  
Encore une fois, à quoi bon fournir des efforts inutiles ?

Exactement.

Enfin bon, après coup il c'est excuser et m'a payé un muffin myrtille – qui était plutôt bon d'ailleurs -.

Il a fini par partir rejoindre Alison avant qu'elle ne rentre chez son père pour les vacances de noël et moi je suis passé m'acheter à dîner.

Là je travaille, encore, à la bibliothèque.

Certains trouverais ça triste que je mange seul presque tous les soirs, mon père et Scott ont toujours du mal à l'accepter d'ailleurs, mais j'ai juste vraiment besoin de pouvoir me retrouver seul de temps en temps, penser à tout un tas de choses futiles vous voyez ?

Alors, oui, je fais peut-être pitié avec mes nouilles et mes beignets aux crevettes mais honnêtement, j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre.

Je commence à peine à croquer dans un de ces succulents beignets quand je sens mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse :

De +337 89 78 86 14 :

Reçus à 21h43 :

Rdv dns ta chmbr. 3 mins.  
Derek.

Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone puis me lève sans un mot. Je rassemble mes affaires et sors de la bibliothèque en direction du campus.  
Pourquoi diable est-ce que je répond à l'appelle de ce sale trou du cul lâcheur de meilleur ami ? Et puis c'était quoi ce numéro ? Il me contact en inconnu maintenant ?

Cette ironie.

Bien, disons simplement que je ne suis pas un trou du cul lâcheur de meilleur ami, moi, et que quand il a besoin d'aide, j'aide.

Aussitôt que j'ouvre la porte, Derek bondis hors du lit pour me rejoindre à l'entrée. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'enlever mes pompes, qu'il est déjà là à me bassiner avec ces « t'étais où ? » et « ça fait 3 heures que je t'attends ». Ce à quoi je hume. Encore.

« Stiles. Il faut que je te parle. C'est super important. »

J'enlève ma veste et l'accroche au porte manteau puis le fixe, sans vraiment le voir. Je pari qu'il va encore me sortir que Kate a piqué une crise de jalousie, ou encore qu'elle a trop traîné avec son meilleur ami, Wilson.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

« Hum.

\- Je.. »

Il semble hésitant. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne gauchement, ses sourcils se fronçant compulsivement tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre nerveusement.  
C'est un truc qu'il faisait tous le temps avant, quand il était stressé.

Avant, ouais.

Il soupir avant de lâcher une espèce de petit rire hystérique, à peine audible :

« Kate m'a largué. »

Je le fixe longuement.

« Quoi ?

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, il reprend, j'aurais dû mieux la traité. C'est vrai qu'avec les qualifications pour les quarts de final je l'ai un peu négligé, mais j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle me quitterai pour ce salopa-

\- Attends, quoi ? »

Il me fixe l'air de dire : « mais t'es con ou quoi ? ».

« Kate m'a quitté, et comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer, monsieur-je-suis-en-politique-mais-je-comprend-pas-quand-on-me-parle, c'est ma faute parce qu-

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça, ' Pourquoi ' ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a quitté ? Je répète, las. »

Il marque une pause, avant de partir dans ce qui ressemble fort à un récit tragique.

Et Kate est parfaite par ci, et elle mérite mieux que moi par là, et c'est ma faute et Blah, Blah, Blah.

Habituellement je l'aurais juste ignoré, mais ce soir, je suis fatigué, j'ai des devoirs et il bloque l'entrée.

Je sais que je ne suis personne pour jugé du comportement de l'autre pouffiasse, mais Derek a passé sa chienne de vie à essayer de la satisfaire. Elle n'est jamais contente, le traite comme une espèce de chien-porte-monnaie qu'elle balance dès qu'il est vide ou qu'il a chié sur le tapis.

Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait quand elle le quitte pour un autre bobo de merde ?

« Kate est une connasse.

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Son ton est menaçant et, là, comme ça, avec l'éclairage ambiant, on dirait presque que ses yeux sont dépourvu d'iris.

Pour mon bien, je ne devrait vraiment pas trouver ça sexy.

« Non, rectification, c'est une garce, une putain, une profiteuse, une veuve noire ET une connasse.

\- Sti-

\- Elle t'utilise à sa guise, baise avec la moitié du campus, te rabaisse en permanence et toi tu la suis comme une espèce de vieux caniche boitillant.

\- Stiles, si tu continue je vais être obligé de te frapper. »

Il a le regard dur et insistant, sa mâchoire et ses poing se contractent simultanément.

Mais moi tout ce que je peux entendre, ce sont des mots, des paroles, et les écouter serait un bien trop grand effort.

Blah, Blah, Blah.

« Et ensuite quoi ? C'est pas Prescott qui va t'écouter pleurnicher comme une fillette sur ta chiennasse qu'il c'est probablement tapé ! C'est pas Jake, ou Jackson, qui vont rappliquer ici pour se faire insulter ET frapper par un connard insensible qui n'a pas les capacités intellectuelles nécessaire pour voir plus loin que le bout de sa queue ! Si t'as pas envie que quelqu'un soit sincère avec toi une fois dans ta vie, alors ne demande pas de putains de conseils Derek ! En réalité, on sait tous les deux qu'aussitôt qu'elle aura pomper l'autre connard, tu lui tombera dans les bras comme le premier des imbéciles, alors honnêtement, tu devrais me remercier de t- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon dos heurte le mur juste derrière moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé, la douleur explosant dans mes cottes, me faisant gémir péniblement.

« Oh-oh merde, Stiles, j'suis désolé j'ai pas- »

Il tente un mouvement en ma direction mais je le repousse sèchement, lui lançant un regard noir. Je me tiens l'épaule tentant vainement de soulager la douleur lacérante qui y prend maintenant place, me faisant oublier, pendant un temps, celle présente dans ma cage thoracique.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant.

\- Stiles je-

\- VAS T'EN ! »

Il me regarde, blessé, comme si j'étais celui qui venait de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de rire doucement.

« Écoute je sais que t'es en colère mais-

\- Dégage, je murmure

\- Tu vas vite te rendre compte que c'était une erreur de ta part de me provoquer et-

\- DEGAGE BORDEL ! ».

Il serre les dents, fixant le sol d'un air meurtris. Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants au passage :

« Tu, il rit jaune, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi.

\- Et pourquoi pas hein ? Parce que tu es Derek Hale et que on ne repousse pas Derek Hale ?!

\- Non c'est-

\- MAIS ALORS QUOI ?

\- PARCE QUE TU M'AIMES ! »

Je le fixe, interdit, mon besoin en oxygène bien vite oublier. Il ne peut pas avoir deviné, j'ai été discret, je l'ai caché pendant toutes ces années.

Il n'aurait jamais profité de mes sentiments comme ça, pas Derek.

Pas celui que tu as connus, non.

J'ignore la petite voix au fond de ma tête et j'opte pour le pousser en dehors de la chambre. Il m'agrippe les biceps m'empêchant plus ou moins efficacement de le faire sortir de la pièce – faut dire qu'ouvrir une porte et dégagez un mastodonte de 78 kilos en même temps, c'est pas de la tarte.-.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, bon sang Derek !

\- Stiles, tu peux pas faire ça, tu vas le regretter ! Tu m'aimes.

\- Arrête de dire ça comme si ça allait tout arranger ! »

Je retiens avec peine les larmes de rage qui menacent de couler et continue de le pousser, en vain.

Comment est-ce qu'il ose utiliser ça contre moi ? Je sais qu'on ne se voit plus autant qu'avant, dieu, qu'on ne se considère plus autant qu'avant, mais on est amis !

On est amis non ?

« Stiles, tu m'aimes. »

Je le pousse de toutes mes forces – donc pas grand chose – avant de lâchement abandonner, préférant m'affaler contre le mur, glissant jusqu'au sol ou je m'assois, la tête entre mes mains qui n'ont de cesse que de triturer mes cheveux.

J'ai envie qu'il s'en aille, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais...

Il s'accroupit à mes côté, me murmurant des choses que je n'entends pas.

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah...

Je te déteste, Derek Hale. Je te hais, tellement, tellement fort...

J'aurais préféré que tu meurt avec ton oncle dans cet accident de voiture, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir, j'aurais préféré que tu n'ai jamais existé, que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré...

Je te déteste...

Je voudrais que tu meurt.

Il continue de me murmurer furieusement des choses que je ne comprends pas, des mots que je n'entends pas.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Stiles ? »

Disparaître. Je veux que tu disparaisse.

Je ne comprend avoir parlé à haute voix qu'après qu'il ai quitté la pièce, laissant planer le claquement sourd de la porte dans toute la chambre.

Gio, mon partenaire coréen est le premier à remarquer que quelque chose cloche.

Il est 10 heures du matin, et la voix monotone de Mr. De Voûte n'aide pas vraiment mon moral à s'éclaircir.

Et voilà que je parle comme un connard de troubadour. Fait chier. Fait bien chier.

A 10h généralement j'ai, soit 3 heures consécutives de sociologie avancé, soit 2 heures et 45 minutes d'économie des marchés.  
Oui, oui, 2 heures et 45 minutes. Faut croire que même le prof' se fait chier.

Je suis en pleine contemplation des graffitis peuplant ma table quand une voix me fait sursauter.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? »

C'est Gio.  
Je lui souris gauchement, tentant de lui faire croire que , oui, tout va bien, que je suis heureux, et que l'épisode Derek qui c'est passé il y a une semaine est bel et bien derrière moi.

Il me tapote l'épaule amicalement, l'air de dire, ça ira tu verras.

Gio a toujours été quelqu'un de sympas.  
J'veux dire, je le connais pas vraiment très bien, c'est juste mon partenaire de projet en littérature. Je sais seulement qu'il adore la robotique – bonjour le cliché – que ses parents ont divorcé après qu'il soit sorti du placard et qu'il a une petite sœur de 15 ans, mais à part ça, black out total.

Je sais aussi qu'il est très attirant. Mais vraiment, très attirant.  
Il a les yeux en amande qu'il a hérité de sa mère je crois, mais il a définitivement le teint et les traits italiens de son père. Et est-ce que j'ai parlé de son sourire ? Mon dieu son sourire ! Il est juste tellement URGH ! Tellement parfait ! Bordel, il a des tâches de rousseurs brunes ! Des putains de tâches de rousseurs et il arrive à être sexy en diable, à être masculin à un tel point que personne ne savait qu'il était gay – même pas moi – avant qu'une idiote lui pose la question !  
Comment ça c'est cliché de croire qu'un gay est forcément efféminé Mais alors pas du tout, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je viens de dire.

Du tout...

Mon regard se fixe à nouveau sur son visage, ses lèvres plutôt pales mais qui collent avec son teint hâlé.  
Entre nous, je crois que sa beauté se trouve dans sa façon d'être, de se tenir. En bref, non seulement son visage est attrayant mais en plus de ça le gars dégage des phéromones de gnou en rut toute la putain de sainte journée !

Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour ne pas passer mon temps à la mater en cours avant ça...

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Derek...

Je me demande s'il a des abdos. Derek avait des abdos, ça c'est clair, mais Gio lui ? Je devrait peut-être le stalker sur instagram et twitter ce soir ? Avec un peu de chance il aura mis une photo de lui en calbut'.

Je me demande si il fait du sport . Il a l'air d'être musclé au niveau des bras en tout cas, il fait peut-être de la boxe ? Ou du taïkwendo ?

« Tu t'amuses ?

\- Mnghein ? »

Je me redresse brusquement tout en toussant pour couvrir mon embarras :

« Je, non, ouais enfin . Hmmngh. »

Il éclate de rire, ses yeux pétillants de malice et-

Quand je parlait de troubadour, j'ai probablement omis le poète engagé.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Et comme ça on pourrait travailler sur notre devoir ?

\- Euh, ouais.. Ouais j'veux bien ouais. »

Il me souris encore une fois avant de se tourner vers le tableau et de prendre des notes.

Euuuuh, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Est-ce qu'il vient de m'inviter à sortir ?

Travailler sur notre devoir.

Ah. Bien, de toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment de cœur à briser, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Mon dieu j'ai l'impression de sonner comme une petite pleurnicharde à qui on aurait refuser un ours en peluche. C'est décidé, on ne revivra pas l'épisode Derek – foi de Stilinski -.  
Nous ne materons point ce plaisant popotin !

Je passe le reste de l'heure à compter ses cils et à me demander si je ne suis pas entrain d'imaginer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer .

« C'est définitivement un rendez-vous ! S'écrit Alison assise sur mon lit.

\- Putain, un peu que c'en est un ! La rejoint Scott, lui aussi installé sur ma literie. »

Je soupir, me pinçant l'arrête du nez tentant vainement de repousser la migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ?

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! S'indigne la brunette, enfin on invite pas quelqu'un à dîner pour un projet !

\- Déjeuner, Alison, à déjeuner.

\- Peu importe, elle balaie mon argument d'un geste vague de la main. Il te veut, un point c'est tout. »

Scott hoche vivement de la tête tandis que je me renfrogne et enfile mon pull par dessus ma chemise.

« Il te veut, répète Scott d'un ton ferme. Il veut tremper le biscuit, tremper son pain au pot, il a la bistoquette* humide, il veut tirer la charrue AVEC tes beu-

\- Attend quoi ?! Mais ça existe même pas comme expression c'est tir-

\- Tremper sa nouille dans ta sauce- Aïe Alison ! »

Il se retourne brusquement vers la-dite Alison se frottant le bras là où, semble-t-il, elle l'aurait pincé.

« Ce que Scott veut dire, elle lui lance un regard avisé, c'est que ce Gio est sûrement très attiré par toi. »

Un moment passe.

« Physiquement, je veux dire. »

Scott murmure un, « mais c'est la même chose » avant de se taire quand Argent lui lance à nouveau un regard perçant.

Je soupir, décidant de lâcher l'affaire, après tout peu m'importe, je sais de quoi il retourne.

Je regarde l'heure une dernière fois avant de remettre mon manteau et de me diriger vers la porte, bien vite coupé par la voix d'Alison :

« Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? »

Je jettes un œil à ma tenue cherchant où j'aurais pu foirer.  
J'ai exactement les mêmes vêtement que tout à l'heure, à l'exception que je viens d'enfiler un pull bleu marine par dessus ma chemise.

« Euh, oui ? Je tente, hésitant.

\- Mais c'est exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure !

\- Non non ! J'ai rajouté un pull ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester que je lance un « Aller, à plus tard ! Et ne forniquez pas sur mon lit ! » et sors de ma chambre.

J'étais seulement passer prendre mon pull – hey ! On se les pèles en Hiver ! - et un peu de monnaie pour ma place de parking. Franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire tout beau tout propre, j'ai passé l'âge.  
Et puis, c'est pas comme-ci c'était un rendez-vous.

D'accord, admettons.

Même si ça en avait été un, la personne en face ne devrait-elle pas nous aimer comme nous sommes ?

Poète le retour !

Non, sincèrement, à quoi bon bien m'habiller si, au final, c'est pour qu'il me voit – de nouveau – en cours sapé comme un sac le lendemain ? Sérieusement ?

J'entends presque la voix de Lydia me signifier que, si, c'est important de laisser une image positive de soi auprès des gens.  
Mais Lydia est en faculté de commerce, moi en économie.  
Entre nous, pour quelqu'un qui passera sa vie derrière son bureau, je ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'habiller comme si j'allais à un défilé de mode.

Ah ! C'te bonne blague. Et puis comme je n'arrête pas de le dire : Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

Absolument pas. En aucuns cas.

Jamais.

Fort de ces pensées, je me dirige vers le point où il m'a demandé de le rejoindre plus tôt ce matin.  
Quand j'arrive près du restaurant, je l'aperçois immédiatement me faire de grand signe, son stupide visage toujours aussi stupidement magnifique.  
Je souris gauchement en retour avant de le rejoindre.

« J'ai déjà choisis nos tables, c'est toujours bondé sinon. »

Je lui souris de nouveau avant de le suivre jusqu'à notre table. Table sur laquelle m'attends déjà ma commande : Oignons Bajhi, Samossa et Nashedar Balti.

Oh mon dieu, ça sent tellement bon...

« C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé de prendre tout à l'heure non ?

\- Oui, oui c'est bon t'inquiètes pas. »

Il me sourit de nouveau et nous commençons à manger. Le repas se passe extrêmement bien, il est drôle, gentil et très très beau. Est-ce que j'ai dit que je le trouvais beau ? Oui ? D'accord.

Non, mais il l'est. Beau je veux dire.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, j'apprends que oui, il fait bien du sport, Kalarippayatt je crois. Apparemment ce serais un sport ancestral indien – je prends note d'aller chercher sur internet plus tard-. Il est passionnée par la culture indienne et ces traditions.

On passe notre temps à rire à tel point que j'en ai mal aux joues.

Je n'ai pas rit comme ça depuis des années, et c'est plutôt dur à admettre.

Il me fait goûter à son plat, mais peut on parler de goût quand la seul chose que je peut sentir c'est le feu envahir ma bouche.

Pendant un instant, j'ai été dragon.

Il rigole et pique quelque chose dans mon assiette à son tour, avant d'avaler une énorme boucher de son plat sous mon regard ébahi.

Le petit salopio avait prix un plat épicé de niveau, et je cite, 8 !

« Si je garde des séquelles, tu me pleureras jusque dans ta tombe.

\- Oh, non ! Mon dieu qu'ais-je fais, ton si délicat Palais Stiles ! Une si jolie bouche, quelle dommage. »

Non, je n'ai pas rougis après qu'il m'ait dit ça, et non, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me mordre les lèves pendant tous le reste du repas afin de les empourprer.  
Non, il ne fixe absolument pas mes lèvres pendant tous le reste du repas.

Pas du tout.

Quand nous avons terminé de manger et que j'ai insisté pour payer ma part, nous partons.  
Nous marchons pendant un moment, la nuit est tombé depuis longtemps déjà, et on fini par se retrouver sur le stade de l'établissement.

C'est celui où j'avais l'habitude d'assister aux matchs de Derek. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était inutile de venir, puisque de toute manière il ne venait jamais me saluer. J'ai fini par arrêter d'y aller, et il ne l'a jamais mentionné.

C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Je soupir intérieurement, et, refusant de gâcher le moment, je tente d'amorcer une conversation :

« Au final, on a absolument pas avancé sur notre projet...

\- Hm, il hume, mais tu t'es amusé, c'est l'important.

\- Je te trouve bien fier, comme si tu étais le premier à me faire rire! »

Il ricane ses yeux brillants sous la lumière des lampadaires du stade.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien depuis quelque temps. T'avais cette espèce d'aura sombre autour de toi. »

Il semble peser ses mots avant de continuer :

« Ouais, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

\- Hey ! J'ai aucune aura sombre ! Seulement mon côté ténébreux, sauvage et mystérieux . »

Nous rigolons tous les deux en cœur avant qu'un son ne nous fasse sursauter au loin :

« Hey les tantouzes, pas de cirage de baguette sur le terrain ! »

Gio se retourne brusquement vers Jackson suivit de près pa-

Et merde.

« Stiles ?

\- Hey, Derek, c'est ça ? »

Je tente de retenir Gio mais celui-ci me repousse gentiment vers l'arrière :

« Tu devrait peut-être dire à David Gay tha qu'il faut la retirer de son cul, avant d'essayer de l'utiliser, la baguette. »

Jackson amorce un mouvement dans la direction de Gio, mais Derek le retiens par les épaules, l'empêchant de ce fait, de réagir.

Je prend Gio par le bras et le traîne dans la direction opposée, non sans entendre Derek qui me demande de l'attendre devant les vestiaires dans 15 minutes.

Le vestiaires c'est un peu comme notre sanctuaire, on avait l'habitude de sécher les cours et de s'y retrouver pour passer le temps quand on était petit. Bien sûr ce n'est plus la même école, -ni les mêmes vestiaires -mais le geste est là.  
Visiblement, c'est sa manière de s'excuser, de dire qu'il faut en parler, et qui sais, peut-être de redevenir comme on était avant tout ça.

Gio me raccompagne jusqu'à mon bâtiment, et quand je rentre dans ma chambre ce soir là, je n'en ressors pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura autant enchanté que le début ! Les choses vraiment sérieuses commencerons bientôt niark niark niark ! N'hésitez pas me donner vos avis en mp/commentaires etc... Et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> Jeanna
> 
> Côté étoile :
> 
> * : Non c'est pas un faute de frappe, ça se disait comme ça à une époque xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf pas à moi, histoire si ( le truc baclé olàlà xD )
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> NDA : , merci aussi à ma bêta Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction ! Lire vos réactions me met toujours de bonne humeur en cette période d'examens ! ^^  
> Sur ce, Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jeanna

On est le 24 décembre, c'est noël.

Je suis dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, perdu dans mes courbes marginales et la maximisation de l'utilité des demandeurs dans un marché concurrentiel.

Oui je sais, ça crains.

En même temps, j'ai pas trop eu le choix entre Scott qui est rentré à Beacon Hills pour passer les fêtes avec sa mère et Derek...

Bien Derek aussi, je suppose.

Donc je me retrouve seul à m'avancer sur mes devoirs d'économie, histoire de faire quelque chose de mon temps.

Je dois seulement patienter jusqu'au nouvel an puisque Scott reviendra le passer avec moi mais bon, en attendant, je me fait chier.

Je me fais chier, et comme je me fais chier, je pense.

Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose, parce que je finis toujours par penser à avant.  
A quand Derek et moi étions amis, à quand je rentrais à la maison et que j'y retrouvais ma mère, et, plus tard, mon père - avec qui je regardais des films d'horreurs en cachette -, à quand Scott et moi on séchait les cours de sport pour éviter Jackson et ses potes, à quand on y arrivait pas, à quand ils finissaient toujours par me rattraper, à quand tous ce que je pouvais voir, c'était du noir, le néant à perte de vue.

A quand, finalement, avant n'était pas si bien que ça.

C'est probablement ça le pire, que plus j'y pense, plus je me rende compte que finalement, ça n'a jamais vraiment valut le coût.

''Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore.''  
George Gordon Byron

Que finalement, le noir à perte de vue, c'était pas si mal.

Je suis dans la salle de bain, et, pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas y être allé.

Je peux voir mon reflet sur le miroir , mais il est flou, à tel point que je ne dessine de mon profil que les lignes. Mon attention se pose ensuite sur les toilettes en face de moi.

Il y a du sang.

Du sang partout, il recouvre les murs, les rideaux de bains, le sol à tel point que mes chaussettes sont comme plongé dans l'eau quand je tente un pas en direction de la baignoire.  
J'ouvre les rideaux comme au ralentis, un grincement retentis dans la salle d'eau, mais rien de plus. Tout ce qui ce découvre, c'est du vide, et une baignoire aussi blanche que neige contrairement au reste de la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe bordel ?

J'entends un gémissement plaintif qui me fait sursauter.  
Je me dirige vers la chambre adjacente d'un pas lent et mesuré et quand j'ouvre la porte, la première chose que je remarque, c'est du sang, encore.  
Il y en a un grosse flaque sous mes pieds, et je sursaute en marchant dedans. Je panique et relève la tête, tentant de trouver d'où proviennent toutes ces flaques rougeâtre.

Sur mon lit, il y a un corps allongé dont les pieds dépassent du bord, mais ce n'est pas le corps de n'importe qui, c'est celui de Derek.

Je me précipite vers celui-ci, des questions plein la tête : Pourquoi n'est-il pas chez ses parents ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout ce sang ?

Je tente de lui relever la tête de vérifier son pouls, mais tout ce que je vois ce sont ses yeux vidé de toute forme de vie.  
Et c'est là que je perçois le couteau qui repose juste à côté de ma cuisse.

Je pousse un gémissement plaintif et m'empare lentement de l'objet, comme au ralentis.  
La réalisation me frappe de plein fouet : Derek a été poignardé.

Une fois l'objet dans ma main, je me rend compte que la forme concorde parfaitement avec la taillade sur ma paume.

Comme-ci je l'avais saisi de toutes mes forces, comme-ci c'est moi qui l'avais utilisé.

Ma vision ce trouble, ma respiration ce fait laborieuse et je hurle, à m'en déchirer les poumons, à m'en écorcher la trachée, mais aucun son ne franchit ma bouche.  
Seul un bruit strident ce fait entendre dans la pièce.

Je me réveille en sursaut reprenant ma respiration. Je peux sentir la chair de poule hérisser chaque poil sur ma peau.

Un cauchemars, ce n'était qu'un cauchemars...

J'inspire et j'expire laborieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entendre à nouveau. C'est alors que je me rends compte de ce qui m'a tirer de mon sommeil. Je m'empare de mon téléphone et décroche sans réfléchir.

« Alors pépé, encore perdu dans tes bouquins ?

\- Laura ? Je souffle.

\- Qui d'autre aurait eu l'audace de t'interrompre dans tes séances de lecture papi Stiles ? »

Eh merde, apprenez moi à regarder qui m'appelle avant de décrocher.

Laura, c'est la sœur de Derek. Elle a été la première à remarquer mon énooorme béguin pour son frère, et depuis on est très proche. Je crois que la première fois quelle l'a remarqué c'est quand Derek m'a présenter Kate. Habituellement, je cachais plutôt bien mes émotions, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait me la présenter en premier parce que j'étais son ami le plus proche, ça m'a fait mal.  
Après ça, Laura et moi on a commencé à beaucoup discuter. Au début c'était surtout de Derek et de sa connasse de Kate – Laura n'a jamais put la piffrer d'ailleurs- mais les sujets ont finit par se diversifier.  
Elle dit souvent que c'est grâce à moi si elle n'a pas finit comme Derek, à cacher qui elle était vraiment. Oui parce que, elle aussi, elle était populaire, mais, comme Derek, n'en avait que l'apparence. Selon elle, voir ce que son frère devenait était une leçon en soi, du coup elle a quitter son petit-ami de l'époque, a larguer toutes ces barbies – c'est comme ça qu'elle veut qu'on les appelles maintenant – et c'est mise à la table des nerd de son année – nerd qu'elle a fini par devenir -.

« Stiles ? T'es toujours là ?

\- Euh, oui, oui oui ! Je suis là, oui.

\- T'étais encore perdu dans un de tes bouquins hein ! Avoue !

\- Ou-ouais, désolé. »

Il y a un court silence au bout de la ligne avant qu'elle ne ricane et ne change de sujet. On parle un peu de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle me raconte ses journées à New-York où elle viens d'emménager, ou quelles conneries ont encore fait les jumeaux, Tommy et Lisa, comment ils ont briser un vase et tenter de la cacher à l'arrière du jardin en l'enterrant.

Comment ils l'ont enterrer là où on avait enterrer Tilty, leur chienne, quelques années au paravent.

Comment ils ont découvert un fabuleux trésors.

« J'te raconte pas le cauchemars !Je l'entends rire au bout du fil.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. »

Je souris légèrement, malgré les quelques bribes de mon rêves que mon cerveau ne cesse de repasser en boucle.

« Eh ! Je vais devoir aller surveiller Rose, tu sais la petite à oncle Turner.

\- Ah, vas y ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi va, j'ai plein de livres à lire de toute façon.

\- Quoi, tu veux pas que je te passes Derek ?

\- Euh, non non, c'est vraiment pas la peine de le déranger pour ç-

\- Nooooon sens ! Je l'appelle attend.

\- Non vraimen-

\- DEREEEEEKKKK ! »

Je grimace tout en écartant le téléphone de mon oreille.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut gueuler fort !

Je le recolle à mon oreille quelques secondes plus tard – au cas où - et entends des voix qui sont comme étouffées, probablement celles de Laura et Derek.

« Allez parle lui !

\- Non, c'est pas la peine Laura. Je lui parlerai quand je rentrerai.

\- Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Il te pardonnera jamais si t'agis comme ça ! On dirait que tu t'en contre fou !

-C'est pas comme ci il était indispensable à ma survie, putain ! On s'voit même plus maintenant. Tu réagis comme ci c'était la fin du monde, alors que vraiment, c'est pas dramatique.

\- C'est pas dramatique ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Derek ? Stiles, on parle de ton ami de toujours là ! Et toi tu me sors que c'est pas dramatique ?!

\- Stiles n'est pas mon ami Laura, ça fait des années que je te le répète.

\- Et on peut savoir quand est-ce qu'il a arrêté d'être ton ami exactement ?

\- Quand il me faisait tellement honte que je pouvais même plus le sortir, maintenant tu me lâches, je vais aller rejoindre les autres dans l'salon.

\- Putain t'es vraiment trop con ! Si tu cr-»

Je raccroche. Je suis plutôt coriace dans mon genre, mais y a une certaine limite à ce que je peux me prendre dans la tronche, un noël, tout seul dans ma chambre.

Je refuse d'en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre. Je me l'interdis, même. Ce connard ne mérite pas que je me sente mal à cause de lui, alors je vais me lever, aller me préparer un café et prendre une douche pour effacer les dernières images de mon rêve, qui me trottent encore dans la tête.

Et si mon rêve je finis par le voir comme une prémonition, ainsi soit-il, il l'aura bien cherché.

Et si je fixe la lame de rasoir posé sur mon lavabo pendant toute la durée de ma douche, ainsi soit-il, je l'aurais bien mérité.

Je fixe l'écran de mon téléphone : 0 messages, 0 appels.

Zéro, zéro, zéro.

Pas de nouvelles de Scott -sûrement trop occupé à « renouer » avec Alison- ni de Laura. Elle a probablement dû croire que j'avais raccrocher après qu'elle m'ait proposer de parler à Derek, ou peut-être qu'elle a juste mieux à faire.

Je le comprendrai, si c'était le cas, moi, je ne me serais pas appelé non plus.

Mon père m'a envoyé une carte, donc c'est déjà ça de gagné. Je l'ai appelé pour le remercier, mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

Je soupir lascivement et m'étire un peu avant d'attraper mes clefs et mon sweat-shirt que j'enfile par dessus mon pull. Oui, je sais, pas très sexy tous ça mais bon, c'est l'hiver, bientôt le nouvel an, et j'ai pas envie de faire d'efforts.

Je décides donc de sortir faire un tour pour m'aérer l'esprit et ne pas me morfondre sur mon sors. Mes pas me mène vers la forêt pas loin du Jules Verne.  
Le Jules Verne, c'est le campus des artistes. Il est situé à côté du campus des sportif, et face à celui des scientifiques et donc du bâtiment de robotique. Nous, les économistes, commerces et compagnie, on est un peu plus éloigné, comme coupés du monde.

Le truc qui est génial avec ce campus, et qui lui vaut d'être fréquenté plus que les autres, c'est qu'il est bordé, d'un côté, par la ville et de l'autre par la forêt. C'est pas le genre de forêt dans laquelle on se perdrait, mais elle est suffisamment dense pour que les résidant viennent y courir.

Je continue de m'enfoncer dans l'immensité morte, mes chaussures s'enfonçant dans la terre gelé, de la buée s'échappant de mes lèvres.

Ici, tout est plutôt paisible. Les oiseaux ne chanterons pas avant quelques semaines encore et au final c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'suis pas sur que j'aurais supporté de les entendre piailler toute l'après-midi de toute façon.

Je finis par m'arrêter à la lisière d'un grand lac d'eau figé. Il est recouvert d'une fiche couche de glace scintillant doucement aux lueurs dorées du soleil. Les reflets m'aveugle quelque peu, alors je m'assois sur les pousses qui ont résisté au froid mordant d'hiver.

Une brise fraîche me fait frissonner. Elle brosse les quelques feuilles qui perdurent dans les arbres et glace un peu plus mes doigts, mes lèvres et mon cœur.

« Hey, tu crois pas qu'on devrait rentrer ? »

Deux petits garçons s'avancent à la lisière d'une forêt, l'un tentant de garder l'équilibre sur un tronc s'étant échouer sur le sol tandis que l'autre le suis de près.

« Oh non ! On reste encore un peu !

\- Mais on risque d'attraper froid et de tomber malade, en plus maman a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard ! »

Le plus petit rétorque par un reniflement dédaigneux :

« Pourquoi, tu as froid toi ?

\- Non. »

Il s'arrête et descend de son tronc d'arbre.

«Dit donc monsieur le boudeur, Talia a dit que c'était pas bien de mentir ! Il ricane en pointant l'autre du doigt.

\- Je n'ai pas froid !

\- Regardez, le petit bébé a froid, il veut rentrer se réchauffer !

\- Stiles ! Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai pas froid ! »

Stiles fait mine de grelotter, éclatant de rire face à la mine renfrognée de l'autre enfant.

« Oh allez Derek ! Fait pas la tête ! Je rigolais moi. »

Derek le fixe d'un air boudeur avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la maison.  
Stiles s'abaisse alors vers le sol, utilisant la neige vierge de tout contact à ses pieds afin de former une boule compact qu'il lance sur Derek s'enfuyant par la suite. Celui-ci s'élance alors à la poursuite de Stiles, s'en suivant une course poursuite au milieu de paysages nacrés et scintillant de milles feu.  
La forêt est calme, seul les rires des deux enfants peuvent se faire entendre, et, par moment, le souffle du vent qui fait voler les quelques feuilles accrochées aux arbres.

Finalement, épuisés et à bout de souffles, les deux enfants s'écroulent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, se transformant en une pile de membre grelottant et rieurs.  
Ils sont tous les deux étendus au sol, les bras et les jambes écartés, la lumière éclairant vaguement le visage de Derek.  
Stiles qui n'a cessé de le fixer, et dont le sourire a laisser place à une moue confuse, tourne son attention vers le ciel.  
Un bleu presque blanc et dégagé s'ouvre alors à lui. Il est vaguement aveuglé par le soleil, ainsi il fronce les sourcils, tentant de fixer l'astre en feu.

Une main se pose sur ses yeux, le forçant à les fermer.

« Arrête, tu vas abîmer tes yeux. »

Il grogne et se dégage de l'emprise de son ami, tout en se rasseyant machinalement.  
Derek en fait de même, et le fixe tristement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de toute façon ils sont moche mes yeux.

-Moi je les aime bien.

\- N'importe quoi.»

Stiles se lève brusquement, son souffle se faisant court.

« Regarde ! Je suis tout petit et tout maigre, en plus je cours pas aussi vite que toi et mes yeux sont justes marrons.

\- Ma maman m'a dit que c'était normal d'être petit à notre âge et qu-

\- Mais moi je suis pas comme toi ! Je suis pas super gentil, ni intelligent, ni rien du tout ! C'est pour ça que personne reste avec moi. Toi aussi tu vas le voir et tu partiras, tu verras ! »

Sa voix claque dans l'air sec et glacial. Il murmure faiblement un dernier « tu verras, tu verras, tu verras... ». Derek se lève à son tour et se poste devant l'hyperactif. Il plonge son regard dans le siens et lui souris de toutes ses dents, bien qu'il lui en manque une à l'avant :

« Stiles, tu es exactement comme dans tous les livres de super héros. Eux aussi ils sont petits et pas intéressant aux yeux des autres, mais au final, tous le monde finit par les reconnaître comme des héro, des supers héros ! Toi, tu es mon super héro.

\- C'est vrai ? »

La coalisions entre l'eau et le feu, la glace et la lave, le chaud et le froid. Orbes miels dans celles azuréennes.  
Le temps semble comme figé, quelques perles d'eau s'échouant des branches de pins qui entourent les deux jeunes enfants.  
Le noiraud souris au plus petit, ses yeux brillant de mille et une émotions, toutes plus claires les unes que les autres.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami Stiles. »

''Lorsqu'on joue un tour à quelqu'un, il faut prendre garde à ne pas être pris à son propre piège.''

Esope

« Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »

"Dissimilé sous une peau de mouton, le loup se mêla au troupeau. Un agneau se mit à le suivre et fut aussitôt conduit à l'écart pour y être dévoré."

Esope

« Toujours. »

Après m'être relevé et épousseté, je me dirige en direction du campus et , plus précisément, en direction du café le plus proche. Une fois sur les lieux, je m'aperçois que celui-ci est fermé pour cause de travaux.  
Je soupir tristement, sachant que le second plus proche est celui du campus sportif.

Le campus de Derek.

Étant un homme courageux, je me dirige néanmoins vers celui-ci. Courage ou certitude de ne pas l'y croiser, peu importe, l'essentiel étant que j'ai mon café.

Je pénètre dans la bâtisse, l'air chaud me frappant agréablement au visage. Je contracte mes poings tentant d'y faire circuler le sang et marche jusqu'à la banquette la plus éloignée des fenêtre et de la porte d'entrée. Je m'y assois et considère les teintes chaudes qui m'entoure.  
Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'une serveuse – sûrement une élève du campus – ne vienne prendre ma commande. Elle est petite, brune et a les yeux noirs.

Banal somme toute, mais pas tant que ça si j'en juge aux deux idiots qui n'arrêtent pas l'interpeller. Elle soupir, agacé et lève ses yeux au ciel, murmurant un ou deux jurons.

Je lui souris gentiment, sourire qu'elle me rend.

« Désolé si j'te gène avec mes mauvaises ondes, mais ils m'ont cassé les couilles toute la journée !

\- Y a pas de mal. »

Elle me souris encore une fois avant de s'éclipser, ma commande en note sur son carnet, non sans poser sa main sur mon épaule.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Nita – à en juger par l'étiquette collée à son buste -, pose son plateau, duquel s'échappe une délicieuse odeur, sur ma table. Elle s'éclipse ensuite discrètement et je commence à déguster mon café.  
L'endroit est calme, une musique classique résonne dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients -normal vu le moment -, on doit être 5 grand maximum. Je prends encore une gorgée de mon café.  
Je me brûle légèrement la lèvre, le liquide me réchauffant de l'intérieur, me faisant soupirer doucement.  
C'est alors que mon téléphone vibre, un numéro inconnu s'y affichant. Je le prends en main et hésite un moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre aux numéros inconnus, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et bien que personne ne s'en soit souvenus, je pense en faire un jour mémorable.

Quand je décroche, la première chose que j'entends, ce sont des rires, des cris, des voix.

Ensuite, j'entends Scott.

Scott qui me demande si ça va, si je ne suis pas complètement mort au milieu de mes livres, si je mange comme il faut. Scott qui m'appelle de chez Alison, qui me dit que sa famille les acceptent enfin.

Alors l'espoir naît en moi, peut-être que cette journée quelqu'un s'en souviendra, finalement.

Et puis il me dit qu'il me rappellera demain, ou peut-être plus tard encore. Il dit qu'il me racontera tout plus tard.

Blah, Blah, Blah...

Et finalement, après que j'ai fini mon café, je me rends compte que cette journée n'est ni mémorable, ni un jour à célébré.

C'est vrai après tout, qui fêterai le jour de sa naissance ?

Sûrement un narcissique entouré d'une ribambelle de connards tous plus faux les uns que les autres.

Et, ne nous mentons pas.

Je mérite moins que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre ( enfin cette partie ) ! J'éspère que ça vous a plût ! Encore désolé pour les heures de parutions mais je vie la nuit xD !  
> Les commentaires etc... sont toujours appréciés, sur ce, bonne journée/soirée à toi, petit lecteur !
> 
> Jeanna


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislcaimer : Teen Wolf, histoire ci-dessous à moi.
> 
> Rating : M!M!M! Rebroussez chemins jeunes vierges effarouchées !
> 
> NDA : Merci encore à ma bêta Rinkiachirikitateku pour sa correction !  
> Comme je pars en vacances le 5 ( ouii fin des exams ! ) je risque de poster plus lentement, et c'est aussi parce que je vais devoir envoyer une bonne trentaine de pages à corriger à ma pauvre bêta ( pleurez là ) et que je veux lui laisser le temps de corriger. Donc, voil. Il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres corrigés etc donc no worries.
> 
> Jeanna

On est le 31 décembre et il est 22h00 pétantes. C'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu la plus grosse fête de l'année. La plus grosse parce qu'elle rassemble toutes les communautés de chaque campus : Les centurions ( Bétas du campus Sportif ), Les Flaméliens ( Alpha du Jules Verne ), les Dynamistes ( Oméga du campus scientifique) et enfin les Durkheimiens ( Deltas du campus d'économie, sociologie et relations humaines ).  
Cette soirée, c'est – à en juger par l'enthousiasme général- LA soirée à ne pas rater.  
On c'est souvent battus, et quand je dis 'on', je parle des premiers élèves de l'université, pour savoir où se déroulera l'événement.  
On c'est vite rendu compte qu'alterner sur chacun des campus n'était pas possible parce qu'il n'y avait même pas le place nécessaire sur le campus Jules Verne, qui est le plus grand des quatre.  
On a donc décidé de déterminer le lieu en plein centre : le parc de botanique.

C'est une espèce de verrière immense dans laquelle sont conservés les devoirs des élèves de sciences et d'arts. La faculté l'utilise aussi comme un moyen de s'en mettre plein les fouilles étant donné qu'elle est ouverte aux touristes lors des vacances d'été.

C'est un petit peu comme une sorte de village miniature - merci les Jules Vernois- qui a été construit par des élèves d'art et de science. Chaque année une équipe d'élèves de dernière année devra construire une bâtisse en pierre ou en bois, et intégrer un thème donné dans son œuvre. En général les groupes de pairs concernent uniquement les artistes spécialisés dans le domaine de la décorations d'intérieur et les apprentis ingénieurs en bâtiments.

Enfin bon, tous ça pour dire que la fête va se dérouler dans une ville miniature entourée de plantes en tous genre.  
Si je devais comparer l'endroit à quelque chose ce serait Wonderland dans Alice au pays des merveilles, parce que aussi beau que ce soit, il est devenu complètement interdit d'y aller après qu'un élève ait tenter d'étrangler sa copine dans une des chaumières.

Ouais, on est sympas comme ça ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas vraiment participer à leur petite charade. Parce que, de un, je n'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt, et de deux, j'en ai absolument aucune foutue envie.  
Scott ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher pour qu'on rejoigne les autres là-bas, ce qui sous-entends que je devrait être prêt à tous les revoir et à m'amuser. Parce que je suis une personne heureuse et pleine de vie.

Et si je me lève et sors de l'immeuble avant qu'il ne sonne, c'est seulement pour lui faciliter le travail. Qu'importe que je ne me rende pas à l'endroit prévu ?

La forêt n'est pas si loin de la fête que ça, au final .

De : Scotty à 22h42

-T'es où ? T'es déjà là-bas ?

De : Scotty à 22h56

\- Stiles ?! On t'attends avec les autres devant la taverne dans l'allée 4 je crois ?!

De : Scotty à 23h15

\- Putain mais t'es où vieux ? On t'as cherché partout. T'es perdu ? Tu vas bien ?  
Stp appel moi.

De : Scotty à 23h27

\- Quelqu1 t'as vu passer près du Jules Verne. Est-ce que t'es en colère contre nous ? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

De : Scotty à 23h39

\- Repond stp.

De : Scotty à 23h44

\- Stiles, répnd.

De : Scotty à 23h46

\- C'est parce que j'ai oublié ton anniversaire ?

Je souffle longuement et tente d'étendre mes jambes sur le sol froid, mais j'ai du mal à les déplier.  
Je suis assis en face du lac, pratiquement au même endroit qu'il y a quelques jours, une bouteille de whisky à la main – je l'ai acheté en passant devant l'épicerie du campus-.  
J'entendrai presque la fête qui bas son plein, un peu plus loin, mais non. Tous ce que je peux sentir, voir et entendre, c'est du noir, le néant.  
C'est calme et paisible ici, on entend rien d'autre que le vent qui se perd entre les membres atrophiés des géants de bois.

Mon regard se perd dans l'horizon et je prend encore une gorgée directement à la bouteille. Le liquide épais et légèrement acide s'écoule dans ma gorge, me faisant tousser doucement.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer à nouveau dans ma poche et m'en saisi. C'est encore Scott.

De : Scotty à 00h32

\- Derek te cherche. Il est complètement déchiré et j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit, mais il te cherche.

Derek ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me chercherait ? On a plus rien à se dire, comme il a si bien fait comprendre à Laura, je lui fais honte.

Il me déteste.

J'applique une légère pression sur l'intérieur de mon poignet qui me fait gémir piteusement.

Et je le mérite bien.

N'ayant rien eu de mieux à faire – et surtout, je me pelais le cul avec cette espèce de pluie qui c'est mise à tomber – j'ai fini par rentrer, et me mettre au lit.  
J'ai reçus quelques autres message de Scott, puis de Lydia et un ou deux d'Alison bien que je n'en ai pas lu un seul, parce que à quoi bon ?  
Ce soir j'étais fatigué, et je n'avais pas envie de parler - encore moins de faire la fête-, et même si j'y étais allé comme c'était prévu, je l'aurai gâché de toute façon.

Je gâche toujours tout, moi.

Après avoir enlever mon pantalon et avoir enfilé un t-shirt qui traînait sur ma commode, je prend une moitié de somnifère et me glisse sous les couvertures. Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés de la pluie et ils humidifient désagréablement ma tête d'oreiller, mais, qu'importe. Ce soir, mes rêves seront plus doux qu'à l'habitude, c'est l'essentiel.

''Il n'est pas de douleur que le sommeil ne sache vaincre.''  
Honoré de Balzac

Mon corps me brûle. J'ai l'impression d'être en feu. C'est comme si un brasier, dont la source serait mon bas-ventre, me consumait tout entier.  
Tout est flou et m'apparaît comme distant, je ne peux que sentir, ressentir.  
Une goutte de sueur s'écoule le long de ma gorge, -ou est-ce encore à cause de la pluie ?- tandis qu'un poids humide et brûlant me compresse la poitrine. Je peux m'entendre gémir quand la pression au creux de mes reins ce fait plus forte, plus appuyé. Je tente de bouger dans l'espoir que la sensation revienne, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.  
Le poids ce fait plus lourd et je peux sentir une brise sur ma peau qui me fait frissonner de contentement. Je gémis, plus fort cette fois-ci, quand la pression se fait de nouveau sentir. Je sens mon érection humide durcir encore plus entre mes cuisses tandis qu'un pincement à ma jugulaire me fait soupirer de plaisir.  
Je suis comme perdu dans une mer bouillante de plaisir qui m'empêche de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Tous ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est gémir sous la force des sensations qui me submergent.  
Puis, soudainement, tous s'arrête. Le poids qui reposait sur ma poitrine n'y est plus et la chaleur qui m'enveloppait l'a suivis de près. J'ai l'impression de mourir de froid tout à coup, tant et si bien que je geins faiblement dans l'espoir de faire revenir l'ancienne chaleur apaisante.

« Chuuuut, je suis là, ça va aller. »

Je fronce les sourcils – autant que je le peux dans une situation onirique- à l'entente de la voix rocque qui s'échappe, semble-t-il, d'au dessus de moi.

« Détends-toi, Stiles. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la portée de ces mots que je suis frappé par toutes les sensations précédentes en même temps. La pression est bien plus forte qu'avant, tant et si bien qu'elle en devient douloureuse. Je peux sentir des larmes perler au coins de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux par quelque chose de chaud et humide, et ça devient pire quand ça commence à bouger. Je pousse un petit cri et ouvre brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Derek.

« Si tu continue à te resserrer comme ça, je vais pas me retenir, Stiles. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit qu'il commence à se mouvoir en moi, me coupant la respiration sous l'intensité du geste et des sensation qu'il apporte.  
Ses mouvements sont lents et mesurés, presque sensuels. Il n'a de cesse de grogner de contentement tandis que je resserre ma prise sur la tête de lit, tentant d'échapper à l'inconfort du moment. Un mouvement un peu plus fort que les autres me tire un son que j'aurais qualifié de réellement embarrassant si ça n'avait pas été dans cette situation.  
Je me mord la lèvre tentant d'étouffer les plaintes de plaisirs qui ne cesse de s'échapper de mes lèvres maintenant que je me suis ajuster à la taille, imposante, de son membre.  
Je l'entends rire légèrement, comme attendris, tandis que sa bouche trouvent le chemin de mon cou, y déposant une série de baisers bouillants et mouillés.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, ses coups de boutoir deviennent de plus en plus brutaux, et le plaisir de plus en plus intense, son étreinte ce faisant plus stricte, au point que je sois sur d'avoir des bleus après coup. J'ai l'impression de me sentir partir alors que mes cris doublent de volume. Je rejette ma tête en arrière et resserre mes cuisses tremblantes sur ses hanches quand un coup particulièrement bien placé me fait m'arquer sur le lit. Je tremble de tout mon corps tant j'y prends du plaisir.  
Il saisit mon menton d'une main et me force à le regarder dans les yeux alors que j'atteins l'orgasme - bien que cela ne fasse que quelques minutes que nous soyons passés à l'acte-.  
Il vient peu de temps après moi, et j'ai la bonne surprise de le sentir – ou pas justement – se répandre dans la capote.  
Pendant un temps, la seule chose que l'on peut entendre dans la pièce sont nos respirations saccadées, puis, il se redresse légèrement et tente de m'embrasser, son torse appuyant sur le miens. Je peux discerner dans la noirceur ambiante, ses yeux humides et injectés de sang. Son souffle s'abat sur mes lèvres et je comprends alors seulement à quel point je peux l'aimer.

C'est un amour triste, n'allant que dans un sens, voir dans aucun. Je l'aime de façon stupide, à toujours l'écouter et le soutenir quand il ne me donne rien en retour. A le blâmer de ne pas m'aimer, quand jamais il n'y a été forcer, ni même, ne m'a fait espérer.

A vouloir l'embrasser quand bien même il respire l'alcool et la clope.

''Aimer, c'est permettre d'abuser.''  
Pierre Reverdy

A vouloir l'épouser, au moindre sourire.

''Pour me rendre heureux, un sourire peut suffire.''  
Jean de la Fontaine

A vouloir, si il tombe, l'avoir poussé.

''Je meurs si je vous perds mais je meurs si j'attends.''  
Jean Racine

Mais cet amour, n'est ni réciproque, ni même aimant. Alors je détourne la tête et lui me fixe, incrédule. Il se reprend cependant bien vite, se redressant, l'air mauvais.

« Ah, je vois, t'es un gars comme ça toi, hein ? »

Il se retire de moi brusquement -me tirant une grimace- et s'assoit, dos à moi, sur le bord du lit. J'entends le froissement des vêtements quand il commence à se rhabiller, et, il en est à peine à mettre ses chaussettes quand ma voix résonne dans la chambre :

« Tu m'as violé. Susurre-je, incrédule »

Il se fige pendant un court instant, mais fini tout de même par m'ignorer et reprendre là où il c'était arrêté.

« Tu es entré dans ma chambre par effraction, et tu as profité de moi dans mon sommeil. »

J'ai l'impression de plus parler pour moi que pour lui. C'est un peu comme si je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il vient de ce passé, à le réaliser.

« Tu as abusé de moi, Derek. Tu l'as fait sans mon consentement. »

Il se fige de nouveau, cette fois la tension bien visible dans ses épaules. Quand il se relève et passe son sweat-shirt par dessus sa tête, je m'attends à ce qu'il passe la porte sans plus un mot. Qu'il m'oublie, ou bien m'ignore comme il fait toujours.  
A la place, il se penche au dessus de moi tandis que je m'enfonce dans le matelas, tentant de me faire oublier. Je perçois de la colère dans son regard. Ses pupilles sont complètements dilatées et ses cheveux sont emmêlés là ou j'y ai passé les doigts.  
Il me fixe longuement, son regard descendant progressivement jusque sur mon abdomen où repose mon membre humide et couvert de sperme. Je sens mes joues brûler d'embrassement et tente donc de me couvrir honteusement à l'aide de mes mains et de mes cuisses. Il ricane méchamment et se saisis de mes poignet qu'ils placent sur mon torse. C'est douloureux parce qu'il sers trop fort, mais je ne dit rien.

« T'as pourtant pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre.

\- Je-J'ai-

\- Tu, tu, tu ? Il mime, l'air rieur. »

Je baisse les yeux, la colère se répandant en moi comme un feu brûlant.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, t'en mourrais d'envie de toute façon. T'en as toujours crevé d'envie. Tu crois que j'ai jamais vu cette façon que t'avais de me fixer ? »

Je tente tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter ce qu'il me dit, parce que je refuse de croire que c'est ce qu'est devenu Derek. Il n'est pas comme ça.

Jamais.

Pas lui.

« Tu crois que c'était la première fois ? »

Mon corps se fige dans l'expectative. J'ai peur de ce qu'il compte dire, de ce qu'il va faire.

Et j'ai peur d'avoir peur. Parce que Derek n'est pas un monstre, pas celui que je connais en tous cas.

« Fait pas cette tête, fallait bien que je m'entraîne sur quelqu'un avant de faire l'amour à Kate. »

Je sens un froid immense se répandre dans mon corps. Mon cœur donne un sorte de soubresaut avant de se remettre à battre de plus belle, une violente douleur me prenant à la poitrine. Je ne pense plus, ne vois plus.

Mais j'entends.

J'entends Derek qui continue de me décrire ce qu'il a fait à Kate, je l'entend nous comparer. Je l'entends me dire pourquoi il ne pourra jamais m'aimer, pourquoi personne ne l'a jamais fait. Me dire ce que mon père n'a jamais osé dire, que je ne suis qu'un poids, que ce serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas là. Qu'on ne pourrais pas m'oublier, parce qu'il n'y a rien à oublier.

« Tu me brises le cœur. »

C'est un murmure, et je comprends seulement que j'en suis l'auteur quand il s'arrête de hurler.

Il continue de me fixer, mais ses yeux ne semblent plus aussi méchants, maintenant.

Son expression est impossible à décrire, mais ses lèvres sont pressées l'une à l'autre et ses yeux brillants de larmes.  
Il se retourne brusquement et attrape son manteau, pressant ses mains contre ses yeux tout en murmurant des « fait chier, fait chier, putain ! ». Il claque la porte sans un regarde en arrière, me laissant livré à moi-même, couvert de mes propres fluides, enveloppé dans un néant de solitude.

''Quoi de plus complet que le silence ?''  
Honoré de Balzac.

Après que Derek soit parti, je suis resté longtemps dans mon lit à contempler le plafond. J'ai ensuite pris la direction de la douche pour m'y laver et effacer toutes traces du coït.

En me regardant dans le miroir tous ce que j'ai pu voir étaient les traces de doigts sur mes hanches et mes cuisses, les bleus dispersés un peu partout sur mon corps et les morsures sur mon cou.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Kate a toujours pris un malin plaisir à me décrire à quelle point Derek pouvait être violent pendant l'acte. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle disait ça uniquement parce qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais pour lui et qu'elle voulait m'humilier, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas totalement menti.

Je frotte vigoureusement chaque parcelle de ma peau, l'irritant quelque peu au passage. J'ai beau gratter, frotter, rincer, laver, je me sens toujours sale et usé. Mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est bien son odeur qui reste fixé à mon être. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'enveloppe, et ça me donne des hauts le cœur.  
J'ai pourtant toujours aimé son odeur, depuis qu'on est petit. C'est une sorte de mélange entre du sucre, de la terre et le soleil, même si, bien sûr, une odeur ne peut jamais vraiment être décrite.

Quand je tente de me recoucher peu de temps après m'être lavé et avoir changer les draps, je suis pris de violentes nausées qui m'obligent à passer le reste de la nuit penché devant la cuvette des toilettes.  
Le plus triste dans tous ça, c'est que son odeur est comme collé au matelas, et elle m'empêche de respirer sans avoir envie de repeindre les murs avec ma bile.

J'arrive tous de même à dormir quelques heures – peut-être deux?-, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de grogner d'agacement en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone.  
Je décroche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, aboyant un « Allo ! » agressif.

« Stiles ? »

C'est Scott.

« Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? »

Non.

« Oui, ça va. »

Je l'entends relâcher un souffle tremblotant, suivis d'un long silence – et pas le genre agréable non plus-.

« Est-ce que tu.. »

Il semble hésitant, résigné, mais continue tout de même su sa lancé :

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Non. »

C'est comme un automatisme, une sorte de levier qui s'enclenche de lui-même à chaque fois que ce genre de situation arrive. Je devrais lui en vouloir, ne plus jamais lui parler, mais je suis seul, et je le mérite bien.  
Il rit jaune et me fait part d'à quel point il peut être soulagé, s'en suivent milles et unes excuses, que je ne prend pas la peine d'écouter.

Blah, Blah, Blah...

Il me donne rendez-vous, avec lui et les autres dans quelques heures, au café du coin, ce à quoi je répond un « J'y serais » sans grande conviction.

Il y a de nouveau un long silence, plus tendu cette fois ci.

« Stiles, tu es sur que ça va ? »

Je fixe mon lavabo sur lequel repose une lame de rasoir métallique. La lumière s'y reflète étrangement.

« Oui. »

Je marque une pause et m'humidifie les lèvres.

« Oui, ça va, oui. »

''La mort semble bien moins terrible, quand on est fatigué.''  
Simon de Beauvoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET VOILAAA ! Donc, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Croyez moi j'en ai pas fini avec mes retournements de situations tordus xD ! Et si je met un peu plus de temps à répondre à vos commentaires, c'est tout à fait normal :3 ! J'éspère que le pseudo ''smut'' était assez bien écrit ( et malsain, parce que c'était ce que je voulais faire au départ xD).  
> Comme d'hab', commentaires like et follow apprécié, mp de même, bonne soirée à tout(e)s et à tous !
> 
> Jeanna


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : mon histoire, pas ma série
> 
> Raiting : M
> 
> NDA : Bonnn me revoilà , ça fait que 4 jours en plus huéhuéhué ! Je suis enfin arrivé au pays ( mais toujours pas à la destination définitive longue histoire bref ). Voilà un autre chapitre ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Petite fin bien bourrée de suspens au programme mais ! je ne spoilerai point mon prochain .   
> Un grand merci à ma bêta, Rinkachirikitateku pour sa correction,  
> Jeanna

Après m'être habillé sommairement, je me rends dans le café de notre campus. Il est à peine 14h00, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Le rendez-vous étant fixé pour dans seulement 30 minutes, je prends place à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée – c'est l'habitude qui veut ça-, et m'assois sur la banquette.  
Un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et je commande un café noir, sans sucre, deux cannettes de RedBull et une de Monster Energy.  
Le serveur me regarde bizarrement mais ne fait pas de commentaire. A la place il s'en va, bloc-note en main, et disparaît derrière son comptoir.  
Mon attention se pose de nouveau sur mes cahiers qui sont éparpillés un peu partout sur la table. Je monte le volume de mes écouteurs et me replonge dans mes cours, bercé par la voix de Jimmy Hendrix .

J'en suis à ma seconde canette de RedBull quand j'entends une sorte de gros bruit qui me fait sursauter. Je relève les yeux de mon cahier et aperçois, à deux tables d'ici, un groupe de centurions* riant aux éclats. Mes yeux entrent en contact avec l'un d'eux.

La coalisions entre l'eau et le feu, la glace et la lave, le chaud et le froid. Orbes miels dans celles azuréennes.**

Je baisse aussitôt le regard sur mes feuilles, augmentant encore le volume de ma musique, cherchant à oublier le monde autour de moi.  
Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, et ça me met mal à l'aise, mais qu'importe, je ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

Quelques minutes -qui paraissent des heures- plus tard, Scott, Alison, Lydia et Gio, me rejoignent à la table. Ils ne me parlent tout d'abord pas, en dehors de quelques salutations, ils sont trop préoccupé par leurs petits mondes pour faire attention à moi.

Excepté pour Scott qui me fixe sans aucune discrétion. Il répond à Alison par moment quand elle lui pose une question, mais autrement, son regard ne se déloge pas de ma personne. Je commence à gesticuler sur mon siège, me sentant comme étouffé par le poids de tous ces regards, de toute cette attention.  
Je me lève brusquement de table, arrachant mes écouteurs de mes oreilles, sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la musique qui s'en échappe toujours, m'excuse, et prend la direction des toilettes.

Je me poste devant le miroir, m'appuie sur l'évier et enlève l'écharpe que j'ai autour du cou, découvrant ainsi les preuves de ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir. Je ferme les yeux, inspirant et expirant.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire.

Il crache le sang qui recouvrait son palais dans le lavabo lui faisant face. Ses yeux sont cerclés de noir et sa pommette, salement amochée. Son corps est parsemé d'hématomes plus ou moins colorés et ses lèvres sont craquelées et ouvertes par endroits.  
C'est pas beau à voir, et tous ce que l'adolescent se demande, c'est comment il va réussir à couvrir tous ça quand sa peau est aussi pâle ?

Il se redresse légèrement de l'évier sur lequel il était penché, et se contemple dans le miroir, tentant d'appuyer sur quelques bleu au niveau de sa mâchoire. Une sorte de sifflement s'échappe de sa bouche sous la douleur ressentie.

« Putain »

Il jure, sa voix claquant dans le silence ambiant.

« Stiles ?! »

L'adolescent se retourne brusquement à l'appelle de son nom. Il semble paniqué, l'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. Il se précipite derrière l'un des casiers des vestiaires, retenant son souffle.

« Stiles, est-ce que t'es là ? »

Ses yeux se fixe sur un point invisible face à lui, tentant vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.  
Les secondes qui s'écoulent ensuite sont comme effacées par la peur et l'angoisse d'être découvert. Les pas de la personne en question s'éloignent dans un claquement sourd et finissent par laisser place à un silence assourdissant.  
Tous ce qu'il entend, c'est le sang qui bat à ses oreilles et dans ses tempes, son cœur ce calmant peu à peu.

Expire.

Quelques moments pus tard, il sors enfin de sa cachette et discrètement de la pièce. Il arrive alors dans un couloir sombre et vide – les autres élèves doivent sûrement être en cours-.

Il tourne à droite, puis à gauche, son corps toujours aux abois, et débouche sur une issue de secours qu'il emprunte pour se retrouver en dehors du bâtiment.  
Stiles marche rapidement jusqu'à l'emplacement de sa voiture, son regard scannant nerveusement chaque recoins du parking.

« STILES ! »

Il se stop net, son cœur se remettant à battre de plus belle.

« Stiles, attends ! »

Il n'ose pas se retourner, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, la panique obstruant ses cordes vocales.

« Hey, pourquoi tu me répondais pas ? »

L'autre individu place une main chaude sur l'épaule de Stiles, son regard détaillant le profil du brun. Stiles se tourne alors lentement, résigné, sous le regard accablé de son acolyte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! Grogne-t-il.

\- C'est rien, Derek, laisse tomber. »

Le-dit Derek saisi son menton entre ses doigts, obligeant le plus petit à le regarder.

« Stiles, regarde moi.

\- Je t'assure, c'est rien du tout. C'est plus moche que ça en a l'air. »

Derek fronce les sourcils, examinant le reste du corps de son ami méticuleusement, prenant compte de chaque bleus et veines, chaque coupures et chaque égratignures.

« Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Personne, je suis tombé c'est tout. Tu me connais, toujours à trébucher sur n'importe quoi. »

Stiles rit jaune tandis que Derek se fige, ses mains se logeant sur l'épaule et la hanche du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que, il s'humidifie les lèvres avant de continuer, Est-ce que c'est Jackson qui t'as fait ça ? »

Le regard horrifié que lui lance le brun se charge de lui répondre. Le noiraud se crispe, resserrant sa prise sur le corps tremblant de l'adolescent.

« Et il est où là, maintenant ? Il susurre dangereusement.

\- J-J'en sais rien.

\- Stiles !

\- Mais j'en sais rien j'te dis ! »

Hale plisse les yeux suspicieusement et se saisi de son téléphone, appelant le principal concerné, ignorant par la même occasion les appelles de Stiles.

« Derek ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Arrête ! Il va me tuer si tu lui en parles ! »

Il tombe sur le répondeur et jure profusément.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui as prit à cet espèce de-de-de.. »

Il termine sa phrase dans une sorte de couinement très viril, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

« Derek. »

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourne et pose son regard sur le plus jeune.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix est beaucoup plus calme maintenant. Il prend conscience de la position d'inconfort dans laquelle l'autre se trouve, et attend qu'il soit prêt à parler.

Inspire.

« Je suis gay. »

Le noiraud éclate de rire, ses bras se serrant contre son ventre qui n'a de cesse de se contracter. Il finit par arrêter quand il se rend compte de l'expression sérieuse qu'affiche l'autre. L'amusement laisse alors place à l'incompréhension :

« Mais tu es amoureux de Lydia depuis la primaire ! »

Stiles se gratte l'arrière du crâne, l'air penaud.

« En réalité, c'est Scott et toi qui avaient pensé ça. Moi je vous ais juste jamais contredis.

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aurais laisser croire ça ? Tu me l'aurais dit si t'étais gay ! »

Il y a une courte pause, une sorte de silence qui se prolonge.

« Tu me l'aurais dit, pas vrai ? »

Une bourrasque de vent fait voler les feuilles qui tapissent la terre d'automne, et Stiles fixe ses yeux au sol. Derek ricane amèrement, ses sourcils toujours aussi froncé, des ridules prenants places entre ceux-ci. Son visage est déformé par la colère et la tristesse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? T'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Non, c'est pas ça...

\- Alors quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais faire quoi ? Que j'allais t'abandonner ? Ta tabasser comme ce connard viens de le faire ? »

Expire.

« En réalité, je vois mal quand est-ce que j'aurais pû te le dire. »

Inspire .

« Ça aurait entaché ta réputation. »

Expire.

« Et tu n'aurais plus eu ta place au banc des populaires. »

Inspire.

« Déjà que te faire voir en compagnie de Stiles le looser c'était dur, imagine ce que ça aurait été pour Stiles la tantouze. »

Expire.

« Je te faisais déjà honte, j'allais pas en pus en rajouter une couche. »

Derek reste sans voix, figé sur place. Il fixe Stiles pendant un long moment avant d'amorcer un mouvement dans sa direction. Il est suffisamment prêt de lui pour que son souffle balaie les lèvres du jeune homme, son regard cherchant celui, fuyard, du brun.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Stiles souris tristement, ses yeux vitreux rencontrant ceux brumeux de Derek.

''Avant que tu ne parles, on doit pouvoir lire sur ton visage ce que tu vas dire.''  
Marc Aurèle

 

« Mais je ne penses rien de toi. »

''Je suis fort crédule quant à mes propres paroles. Je crois tout ce que je dis, tout en sachant que je suis un menteur.''  
Roger Zlazny

« Stiles ? T'es là ? »

Je soupire, las, et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée des toilettes, tombant nez-à-nez avec Scott.

« Oui, je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il m'inspecte des pieds à la tête – ce qui m'agace au plus haut point- et fini par me prendre dans ses bras. Je reste de marbre, sa chaleur irradiant mon corps froid.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, si tu ne me parles pas. »

Je fixe la porte en face de moi, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'aide, ni comme si j'avais envie d'en recevoir.

« Stiles, parles moi. »

Son corps compresse le miens dans une étreinte presque douloureuse forçant la chaleur dans mon cœur gangrené.

Parler de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire. Tout va bien.

Je vais bien.

« Je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Derek. »

Mon corps se tend et je n'ose plus bouger d'un pouce, mes paupières restant grandes ouvertes amenant mes yeux à me brûler désagréablement.

« Je sais ce qu'il t'as fait Stiles. Il a appelé ton père pour lui dire, ce matin. »

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, et je sens la pression qui comprime mon cœur se faire plus vicieuse, plus tenace.

« J'ai failli aller lui casser la gueule, mais ton père a dit quelque chose comme quoi on ne pourrait plus le poursuivre si je le faisais. »

Je ferme les yeux, une douleur explosant à l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Scott, il ne m'a rien fait de mal. »

Scott me regarde, incrédule.

« Il t'a violé Stiles, il a tout avoué à ton père !

-Ce n'étais pas un viol. »

Scott se presse encore un peu plus contre moi.

Il m'étouffe.

''Qui ment comme il respire, s'étouffe.''  
Robert Sabatier

J'appose mes mains sur les épaules de Scott et le repousse doucement.

Son expression s'adoucit à l'entente de mes propos.

« Stiles. »

Il me regarde comme on regarderait une petit chose fragile et blessé, son ton s'inspirant de cette idée :

« Stiles, je sais que tu l'aimes mai-

-J'ai aimé ça, Scott.

-Il a profité de tes sentiments ! Tu ne te rends pas compt-

-J'ai joui, Scott. »

Il baisse les yeux sur le sol carrelé, une expression d'horreur collé au visage.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu recommences à prendre ton traitement, Stiles. »

Scott pose son regard sur moi et me dévisage, la mine inquiète. Il est très pâle, presque plus que je ne l'étais hier, après que Derek soit partit.

''La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours.''  
Quinte-Curce

« Et moi je crois que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. »

Je le contourne et sors de la salle d'eau sans un regard en arrière. Quand j'arrive à notre table, et que je commence à ranger mes affaires, les autres me regardent bizarrement :

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre à Alison, et me précipite vers la sortie. Quand je passe à côté de la table de Derek et que je sens son regard peser sur moi, je me tourne dans sa direction.

''Sous le masque de la complexité, la simplicité se questionne.''  
Monique Keurentjes

Je sors du café en claquant la porte, une pluie glaçante arrosant mes pommettes rosées.

Quand je suis sorti du café, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire rincer par des gouttes plus grosses que mes poings.

J'ai essayé de continuer à marcher en direction de mon dortoir, mais le vent et la grêle étaient trop fort et j'ai du trouver un moyen de me mettre à l'abri.  
Le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé a été le parc de botanique, mais il nous est interdit d'y entrer. J'avais donc la ferme intention de m'abriter dans un des bâtiments à proximité, mais toutes les portes avaient été fermé, suivant ainsi les procédures, basiques, de sécurité.

C'est ridicule de se retrouver coincé en plein milieu d'une tempête qui, en plus de ne durer quelques heures, n'est absolument pas mortel. On pourrait presque se dire : « Tans pis, j'attendrais sous un arbre ! ». Mais le tonnerre qui gronde au loin, et la grêle qui n'a de cesse de frapper mes épaule, me contraignent à me diriger vers la verrière.

La chance veut que je sois amis avec certains des Jules Vernois, et les Jules vernois, sont, de loin, les plus gros fouineurs qui sois.  
Dans les années 2000, un groupe d'élèves, qui travaillaient sur une des maisons de la petite ville de l'allée 4, a crée un passage en défonçant l'une des vitres se situant sur l'aile arrière droite. Ils l'ont ensuite camouflé derrière quelques buissons, et c'est depuis devenu le passage qu'utilise les couples, et les délinquants, pour pénétrer dans l'endroit.

Je dégage le buisson avec difficulté, le vent fouettant les feuille et les branches sèchent sur mes avants-bras, m'égratignant la peau. Je m'abaisse à quatre pattes, mes genoux s'enfonçant dans la boue qui semble aspirer mes membres, m'empêchant d'avancer normalement.

Quand je suis à l'intérieur, je replace le buisson aussi bien qu'il m'est possible de le faire, et me dirige tant bien que mal vers la chaumière la plus proche afin de ne pas être visible de l'extérieur. Et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que la foudre frappe sur le toit en verre.

C'est pas la chaumière où la fille c'est faite déglinguer, donc je me considère déjà comme chanceux.

Je prend conscience des lieux, qui ont été aménagé à la façon médiéval : Une simple cheminé, une petite table et une pauvre chaise disposé dans le coin droit de la pièce.

Je soupir longuement et m'assoit sur le sol humide. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau tant ils sont mouillés. A me regarder, on pourrait croire que je viens de sauter, la tête la première, dans une piscine d'eau glacée.  
Je tremble et claque des dents, livré à moi-même au beau milieu d'une pièce sans aucune lumière.

J'ai le réflexe d'enlever mon manteau, qui pèse bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé, ainsi que mes chaussures et chaussettes.

Pourquoi ne pas allumer un feu, me direz-vous ? Et bien, allumez un feu - et donc utiliser la cheminée - entraînerai un géant amas de fumée qui signalerai qu'un individu est, en ce moment même, dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être. Peut-être que les directeurs de l'établissement accepteraient que ça ait été une situation où je n'avais pas le choix, mais, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre la peine de m'expliquer.

Pendant un long moment, tous ce que je peux faire c'est penser.

Pourquoi est-ce que Derek c'est dénoncé auprès de mon père ? Il sait très bien que, si il en a l'occasion, il le tira comme un vulgaire Derek agisse en innocent ne m'aide pas non plus à comprendre ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
Peut-être essayait-il de se donner bonne conscience ?  
Et puis, est-ce que ça peut vraiment être considéré comme un viol, quand la victime y prend du plaisir ?

Je sais que Scott a dit qu'il avait abusé de mes sentiments, mais, je ne vois pas bien comment une victime de viol ne se débattrais pas sous les attentions de son agresseur.

"On peut violer les lois sans qu'elles crient."  
Talleyrand

Je gémis de frustration et décide d'agir quant à ma condition. Si je ne peux pas faire de feu dans la cheminé, un simple petit feu sur du sol humide ne devrait pas faire de mal. Je pars donc en quête de bois, que je trouve sans trop de problème à la cime d'un églantier. Je me saisis des diverses branches et feuilles mortes et les poses sur une feuille de papier sèche, afin que la braise prenne.

J'allume le feu à l'aide de mon briquet – qui a dit que les non-fumeur n'avait aucune nécessite à toujours en avoir un sur eux?-, et souffle délicatement sur la braise qui s'illuminent étrangement.  
La première minute, rien ne change vraiment, c'est juste un feu de petite taille qui réchauffe tranquillement la pièce. Mais plus le temps passe, plus la fumée qu'il produit se fait épaisse. Et de la fumée, il y en a.

Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

L'odeur de terre et de bois fumée est vite remplacé par celle de la citronnelle et de mucus..?

Rapidement, je commence à tousser et à sentir des picotements dans chacun de mes membres, j'utilise alors ma veste trempé pour éteindre le feu et me précipite hors de la chaumière.  
Une fois dehors, je tente de reprendre mon souffle, j'inspire et j'expire à intervalle réguliers.

Quand mon pouls est presque de nouveau stable, je constate que la grêle c'est arrêté de tomber. Il pleut toujours, mais l'orage c'est suffisamment estomper pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi – si tant est que les portes soit de nouveau ouvertes-.

Je me saisi de mon téléphone, tout en marchant en direction de là d'où j'étais entré quelques minutes plus tôt, et ne constate aucuns nouveaux messages.

Pas étonnant, ils m'ont sûrement déjà tous oubliés. Ou, peut-être pas, en fait. Peut-être qu'il s'en souviennent tous, mais qu'il ont décidé de l'ignorer.

C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi, à leur place.

Je commence à paniqué au bout du troisième vertiges qui m'empêche d'avancer.  
Je panique totalement en me rendant compte que je suis complètement perdu.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'essaye de sortir d'ici, parce que j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, mais j'ai les jambes complètement molles, et pourtant j'ai les sens en alertes, mon ouïe semblant s'être décuplé et ma vue se teintant de couleurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
J'alterne les phases d'euphories et de fous rires face au ridicule de ma situation, aux phases de terreurs absurdes ou chaque arbre devient un monstre doté d'un appétit féroce.

Je titube avec peine vers une maison en pierre dans l'allée 14, si j'en juge au style architectural, et m'appuie contre un mur en brique brûlant.

Tiens, voilà qui est étrange, je ne me souvenais pas des gaulois comme des fans de briques.

Mon visage est violemment tourné vers une source de lumière accrue, me faisant plisser les yeux.

« T'es défoncé ? »

Je grogne en entendant la voix qui résonne dans ma tête. J'utilise toutes les forces qui me reste pour tenter de la faire s'en aller, et, de ce fait, me laisse complètement aller contre le mur de briques.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : Voilààààà ! J'éspère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et que j'ai su répondre à vos attentes inconsciente ( pour le défonssage de derek faudra encore patientez quelques temps, mais pas trop quand même xD ). On se retrouve dès que possible !
> 
> Jeanna
> 
> Côté Nétoiles :
> 
> *: Centurions, si on a bien appris son cours, on se souviens que ce sont basiquement les sportifs u_u  
> **: Phrase du flashback huéhuéhué je m'auto cligne de l'oeil ( ça ne veux absolument rien dire mais bon).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas. L'histoire si !
> 
> Raiting : M
> 
> NDA : Et voici voilà la suite ! Je vais devoir ralentir la progression, parce que je commence à traîner un peu x) ! Si il y a des fautes, c'est que ma béta n'est pas encore passée par là, désolé d'avance, je publierai la version corrigé plus tard huéhué. Merci à ma béta de toujours, et voici le chapitre du jour ! Enjoie ( avec m'accent français pour la touche de sarcasme ).
> 
> Jeanna

Quand je me réveille, la première chose que je vois, c'est une lumière accrue qui m'agresse l'iris. Je grogne piteusement et me redresse en position assise, mon regard parcourant les alentours.

« T'es réveillé boucle d'or ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente du surnom et me retourne vivement en direction de la voix sur ma gauche. Un type à l'allure de junky me souris gauchement, les yeux vitreux et pas totalement fixe, son regard semblant me transpercer.

« Hey man, c'est un sale trip que tu nous a fait là. T'étais tellement défoncé ! »

Il porte un joint à ses lèvre avant d'en tirer une taffe et explose de rire, murmurant des « ouais, défoncé » sans s'arrêter.

« Excuse moi ? »

Il reporte son attention sur moi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ouais, tiens, tire une taffe. »

Il me tend son 'cigare ' improvisé, la fumée s'en échappant me brûlant la gorge. Je grimace légèrement, déclinant son offre. Il hausse les épaules et fume encore un peu plus.

« Euh, t'as dit que j'étais défoncé ?

-Ah ouais putain, il éclate de rire, t'étais trop haut pour le commun des mortels man, j'ai cru que t'allais t'envoler, haut, hauuuuut, dans le ciel. »

Ses yeux se focalisent sur l'horizon, la mine subitement sérieuse :

« Personne aurait put te rattraper, frère. Personne.

-Ouaiiiiis. D'accord. »

Je me lève, plus ou moins gracieusement, m'époussette les vêtements – toujours plus ou moins humides- et m'aperçois, alors seulement, que le temps c'est éclairci.

« Dit, euhh..

-Yoan.

-Ouais, Yoan. T'aurais pas l'heure par hasard ? »

Il me sourit gaiement, puis, tire un téléphone de sa poche, regardant l'heure, qu'il m'annonce fièrement :

« 8:09.

-Du matin ?! »

Il hoche la tête et je commence à paniquer. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouver là ? Quel jour on est ? Putain, j'ai dissertation dans deux heures !

« Ah, je sais pas trop, mon pote. Moi j't'ai trouvé entrain d'errer comme un mendiant près de l'allée 14, et tu t'es rétamer sur le sol. T'étais bien défoncé, j'aimerais bien connaître ton fournisseur. Et puis pour le jour, est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? Sommes nous hier ou demain, quelle différence ? »

Je le fixe, incrédule. Mais putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce timbré ?  
Je grogne encore une fois, me massant les tempes, puis, passemles mains dans mes cheveux, les arrachant presque. Je tente de me calmer en respirant calmement, soufflant longuement.

« Ok. »

Je souffle de nouveau, soulageant légèrement la pression au niveau de mon torse.

« Ok, merci pour avoir veillé sur moi, Yoan.

-Y a pas d'quoi !

-Ouais. Bon. Je vais y aller, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, se lève, et pénètre dans la maison qui se trouve à quelques pas du lieu où nous avons passé la nuit. Je ne tente même pas de chercher une explication, ni même de réfléchir au chemin à emprunter, que je suis déjà parti à la recherche de l'endroit par lequel je suis entré.  
Je marche un long, très long moment, avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison dans laquelle j'ai fait brûler un feu.  
J'y entre pour effacer les preuves de mon passage, jetant le bois et la feuille brûlé derrière quelques buissons touffus. Je tombe alors sur une espèce de champignon rougeâtre carbonisé, que je contemple minutieusement.

Je dirais que son chapeau mesure quelque chose comme 12 centimètres. Il est rouge et parsemé de point crémeux. La face intérieur de son chapeau est blanche, et...  
Et c'est de l'amanite-tue-mouche.

Je le jette aussi loin que possible, poussant un petit cri très viril.

Oh mon dieu, j'ai inhalé de la fumée toxique, d'un champignon tout aussi toxique. Ça expliquerai pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à tomber dans les vapes plus tôt dans la soirée. Je suppose que je n'ai pas été exposé suffisamment longtemps à la fumée pour m'intoxiquer complètement.

J'espère, vraiment.

Je soupir pour la énième fois, et me dirige vers le trou creusé dans la vitre. Il y a encore des traces de pas dans la boue, je m'empresse donc de les effacer – on est jamais trop prudent- et me dirige en direction de mon dortoir, pieds nus, mes chaussures, et chaussettes, en main.

Je reçois beaucoup de regard, ce que je comprends. Mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour en avoir quoi que ce soit à foutre. Alors je continue d'avancer, aussi rapidement que possible, histoire d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour réviser.

Il ne maquerait plus qu'en plus d'être un échec en tant que personne, je sois aussi en échec scolaire.

Quand je regagne ma chambre, je suis accueillis par un calme assourdissant. Mes affaires sont là où je les avait laissé, à l'exception d'un post-it jaune, que je ne me souviens pas avoir collé à mon bureau.  
Je le prend en main, et lit ce qui y est écrit :

''Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
Appelle ton père.  
Je suis désolé.  
Scott.''

Je repose le papier coloré sur la table sans un mot. Je laisse tomber mes chaussures -encore humides- et mon sac sur le sol, dans un bruit mât, et m'affale sur mon lit.

Si j'appelle mon père, je vais devoir parler de Derek. Je vais encore devoir l'entendre me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que ça va aller. Tout en ayant en tête que je suis le seul fautif, et que ça n'ira jamais bien, parce que ça n'a jamais bien été. J'en ai juste marre, tout ces efforts, ces espoirs, pour rien. A quoi bon me mentir à moi-même ? Je sais très bien ce que me réserve l'avenir.

Je suis tellement fatigué. Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête, rien qu'une seconde.

Rien qu'une putain de seconde.

Je grogne de frustration, appuyant mes paumes sur mes yeux, des points blanc explosant à l'arrière de mes paupières.

Pourquoi moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ? Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, c'était quelqu'un qui écouterais, pour une fois. Pas un de leurs psychiatres qui me regarderaient comme si j'étais une enflure pourris-gâté qui fait sa crise, pas un ami qui entendrait ce que je lui dit seulement pour renchérir avec sa pauvre vie minable juste après, et encore moins un sale connard égoïste qui m'enfoncerait parce que je l'aurais blessé dans son égaux.

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Si je me tue, mon père s'effondrera. Il a toujours été là pour moi, il a toujours travaillé dur pour que la maison où j'avais grandi ne soit pas vendu après que l'assurance nous apprenne qu'elle ne rembourserait pas mes visites chez les psys. Il est même resté quand maman est morte, et que je n'étais bon qu'à pleurer.  
Scott et les autres s'en remettraient sans doute, mais mon père, lui, certainement pas.

"Celui qui afflige son père, et met en fuite sa mère, est infâme et malheureux."  
La Bible

J'arrive à mon examen avec seulement 2 minutes de retard. Heureusement, le professeur m'a à la bonne, donc j'entre dans la salle, sans trop de problème, pour y assister. Idiot que je suis, j'ai passé mon temps à méditer sur mes actes, et ma chienne de vie. Autant dire que je vais devoir la jouer à l'ancienne. Technique suprême du touriste de base T : Le T-A-L-E-N-T !

A la fin de l'examen – qui, disons le, ne m'a pas permit de briller -, je me dirige vers mon cours de sociologie.  
C'est monsieur Russeldröf qui enseigne cette matière. C'est un de mes professeurs préférés. Il est petit, barbus et plutôt rondouillard, mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu perçant, presque vibrant. Il a toujours été très mystérieux et sage, bien que plus souvent ridicule. C'est le genre à te sortir une phrase à la Yoda, avant d'exploser de rire et de répondre : « Enfin j'en sais rien, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'avais ton âge ! ».  
J'ai toujours trouvé ses cours relaxant, bien qu'un peu, euhm, chiant, par moments. Faut dire qu'en socio, c'est tout ou rien !  
Soit tu te tapes les sciences humanistes, soit tu médites sur la société et la merde qui s'y trame.

Il est en plein dans un de ses monologues interminables quand il s'interrompt soudainement pour hurler mon prénom. Je sursaute et m'agrippe à ma chaise, les étudiants de l'amphithéâtre se tournant dans ma direction :

« O-Oui ? »

Il me fixe, la tension dans mes épaule se faisant encore plus forte, avant de me sourire, l'air sinistre. Je déglutit péniblement, redoutant la sentence imminente.

« Peut-être, pourriez-vous nous décrire la natures de vos pensées ?

-Eh bien je.. C'est-à-dire que je-

-Cessez ! »

Ma bouche se ferme promptement, mes dents s'entrechoquant de façon désagréable :

« Si j'en juges aux marques sur votre cou, et à votre mine morne, il est sans aucun doute question d'amour. »

Je grince des dents, mon regard se posant sur la table en face de moi.

« Excellent ! Bien, saviez-vous ce que disait l'un de mes auteurs favoris, ?

-Non. »

Il me sourit, plus sympathique cette fois, et murmure presque sa réponse :

« Roch Carrier a dit, un jour ou une nuit, ça je n'en ai aucunes idées : ''Un Homme qui pense, est un Homme qui devient triste''.

Ne pensez donc pas trop à ce qui vous chagrine, vous êtes jeune, plein de vie, bon sang ! La vie, vous la vivrez pleinement satisfait, si tant est que vous cherchiez à être heureux. »

Ses yeux bleu s'ancre au miens, semblant sonder mon âme.

« Bien, et personne n'a pris en note ce que je viens de dire, bien sur.»

Les élèves se jettent tous à leurs clavier, l'air coupable, sous l'air triomphant du professeur, toujours rieur.

Moi je me contente de fixer mon ordinateur, sans rien faire. Je n'ai pas la vie devant moi, j'ai des études qui m'attendent, des obligations, des personnes à qui je doit parler, parce qu'autrement, je serait seul, sans un sous, et mourant.  
Mais finalement, est-ce que ce serait pas mieux si je me ruinais à vouloir vivre, plutôt que d'être comme je suis maintenant ?

Et même si je partais loin, qu'est-ce que ça changerai ? Comment est-ce que fuir la réalité pourrait me rendre heureux ?

''Le désir de fuir n'est que l'envers du désir de jouir des choses.''  
John Cowper Powys

Lors de ma pause de trois heures, je ne prends pas le temps de passer à la bibliothèque. A la place, je me précipite vers ma chambre, espérant de tous mon cœur n'y croiser personne.

Dans les couloirs défilent des visages qui me sont familiers, -à qui je fait un simple signe de tête en guise de salut- d'autres, le sont beaucoup moins.  
Je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, mais elle est déjà ouverte. J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux que, déjà, je suis pris dans une étreinte étouffante. L'odeur de Cologne m'enveloppe lentement, picotant légèrement mes narines.

« Salut, papa. »

Je l'entends soupirer tristement, comme tentant de chasser un sanglot. Il se défait de notre étreinte, sa main prenant le chemin de ma nuque qu'il masse avec affection, son regard brumeux s'ancrant au miens.

« Je vais bien papa. »

Il souris, ses yeux se voilant de larmes :

« Je sais, je sais fiston... »

Il me prend une nouvelle fois dans les bras, son cœur battant à toute allure. Je le serre également, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire, peut-être pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là, peut-être parce que, pour une fois, je ne suis plus seul du tout.

Nous finissons par nous séparer. Il s'essuie discrètement les yeux, reniflant quelque peu.  
Nous nous asseyons ensuite à mon bureau, il m'explique alors ce qu'il va se passer. Son ton reste neutre et professionnel, mais je sens bien qu'il contient ses émotions et sa colère.

Il commence par me parler des événements à suivre, de l'attente jusqu'aux vacances prochaines afin qu'il puisse arrêter Derek sur le territoire sous sa juridiction et qu'il ait ainsi le temps de constituer un dossier l'incriminant, sûrement qu'il retournera auprès de sa famille une nouvelle fois. Il me demande de faire preuve de patience, et me fait part de la procédure à suivre une fois qu'un de ses coéquipiers récoltera mon témoignage. Bien sûr, il n'y aura aucune preuve matériel, mais les aveux de Derek feront le reste du travail.

Pendant tous son discours, je me garde bien de lui faire part de mon ressentis.

C'est vrai que c'était un viol, en quelque sorte, mais je ne me suis pas non plus débattu. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'envoyer Derek en prison.  
Mon père semble comprendre la signification de mon regard, parce qu'il s'empresse de commenter :

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, fils, mais Derek a commis un crime, et il doit répondre des faits devant la loi. Il n'avait pas le droit de profité de tes sentiments de cette façon.

\- Oui, oui je sais. »

Le silence ambiant s'interrompt a chaque grincement strident, que produit la chaise, sous les tremblement frénétique de mes jambes. Je me ronge les ongles nerveusement, des questions pleins la tête.

« Je sais mais- »

Je m'interrompt, hésitant, le regard vague :

« Mais, il risque d'aller en prison, et son avenir sera foutu après ça, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de joueur de football avec des casiers judiciaires, mais ils les ont eu après coup, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Derek-

-Stiles »

Son regard est lourd de sens, et mortellement sérieux :

« Crois bien que si je met la main sur lui avant qu'un de mes gars ne le fasse, la prison sera le cadet de ses soucis. »

Il presse une main chaude sur un de mes genoux, serre légèrement, puis se lève.  
Nous nous disons au revoir, il me préviens de sa prochaine visite, me demande de l'appeler, et de rester avec Scott. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je me renferme sur moi-même, que je ne reste pas seul, mais finalement, c'est peut-être la meilleur chose qu'il me reste à faire.

Quand j'avais 16 ans, j'étais au bord du suicide. J'étais défoncé aux médicaments en permanence, et les seules fois où je réussissais à me lever le matin, je finissais par le regretter amèrement.  
C'était la période pendant laquelle les médecins testaient les doses de pilules que je devait ingérer, voir lesquelles étaient les plus efficaces, et lesquelles s'associaient le mieux avec l'Adderall que je prenais, déjà, à l'époque.

Outre mes fréquentes crises dépressives, j'ai souffert d'un isolement social volontaire mais inconscient. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai arrêter de sortir, de voir mes amis, ou même de m'en faire.  
Et, petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte qu'on m'avait oublié.  
Ce n'étais pas de leur faute, après tous, ils avaient bien essayé de m'aider à sortir de mon trou les premières semaines.

Je m'en suis rendu compte, au fur et à mesure, que j'étais de plus en plus exclus des conversations. Ça a commencé avec des sorties que j'avais raté, des conversation que je n'écoutais pas, des soirées auxquelles je n'assistais pas.  
Puis, un jour, je me suis rendue compte que personne ne savait plus qui j'étais, ou, tous du moins, personne n'en avait plus grand chose à faire. Bien sur, si je me tentais à converser, les gens me répondrais allègrement, néanmoins, il était rare qu'ils restent bien longtemps.  
La plus part du temps, la conversation se terminais par un silence gênant, ou un ami qui venait nous interrompre, et on m'oubliait, tous simplement.

A chaque fois que mes amis les plus proches, Scott y compris, racontaient les soirées qu'ils avaient passé avec des gens dont les noms m'étaient inconnus, je me sentais pris de tristesse. Savoir qu'ils vivaient tous heureux, et que moi j'étais coincé dans mon pauvre corps hideux, ça me tuait.  
Le pire, c'était cette impression de je-m'en-foutiste qui finissait toujours par pointer le bout de son nez. Aussitôt que je me sentais anxieux en me rendant compte que je n'étais plus rien pour personnes, cette sensation revenais à pas de géant, me faisant oublier l'importance de la chose, tout en omettant d'effacer mes doutes et mes peurs.

Qu'importe que je sois seul ? Je suis mieux comme ça de toute façon.

Et si je finis ma vie en reclus, qu'il n'y a personne pour pleurer mon nom ? Peu m'importe, je préfère mourir dans la solitude absolue que d'être pleuré par une poignée d'acteurs un soir de bal masqué.

'' Tout Homme qui s'élève, s'isole. ''  
Rivarol

« Tu savais que les étoiles qu'on vois nous, sont déjà toutes mortes ? C'est un peu comme regarder un cimetière en permanence, quand on y pense.

\- Hm. »

Le plus jeune des deux adolescent se tourne en direction du plus vieux, assis sur le toit, à ses côtés. Il paraît agacé de l'inattention du noiraud à sa droite, qui n'a de cesse d'écrire sur son téléphone.

« Tu sais Derek, débute-t-il, la dernière fois que tu es venus, y avait cet espèce de grande brocante. Les vieux y ont entreposé toutes leurs merdes, celles que les petits-enfants voulaient pas prendre après qu'ils claquent.

-Ah, oui ?

-Ouais ! C'dingue ça quand même. »

Il prend son souffle avant de reprendre ses babillages incessants :

« Donc, moi, pauvre mortel que je suis, j'ai décidé d'y aller, histoire de dénicher deux ou trois babioles.

\- Hm, hm.

-Et donc, je fais mon petit tour, normal, et là, tu devineras jamais sur quoi je tombe !

-Hmmm.

\- Le vieux Willy qui traînait toujours près de la cours des maternelles. Le gars me propose des haricots magiques, alors moi je lui dit : « T'es fou mec, jamais je serais assez con pour tomber dans le panneau ! », mais il insiste et il m'assure que c'est des vrais graines, et qu'il me les refiles pour seulement trois euros et une vache. T'imagines un peu ?!

\- Graaave.

-Bin oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, seulement trois euros et ta mère, quelle aubaine .

\- Yep'. »

Sa mâchoire se serre de frustration, il soupire d'agacement et décide de tourner son attention en direction des étoiles pendant un petit moment. Après tout, il n'a pas l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps sur le toit de sa maison, un jour d'été, pour regarder les astres qui parsèment le ciel.  
Il ne passe pas souvent de temps avec son ami, Derek, non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui est plutôt triste et déprimant, quand on y pense.  
Il profite donc de sa simple présence, bien qu'agacé par les petits clapotis qui résonnent dans le silence ambiant.

Peu de temps après, Derek s'allonge à son tour, gémissant de contentement et s'étirant légèrement. Il sourit béatement, l'air idiot.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... »

Le noiraud rit légèrement, comme saoul de bonheur, une expression sereine collé au visage.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureux.

-Oooh, c'est encore Kate, c'est ça ? Non, en fait, ne répond pas, je veux vraiment pas savoir.

-Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous détestez autant tous les deux, c'est une fille géniale pourtant !

-Sûrement. »

Derek le regarde, l'air contrarié.

« Tu sais, si tu te sens si seul que ça, tu peux toujours demander à Dani de te dépuceler. Je suis sur qu'il n'attend que ça.

\- Me dépuceler ?

-Bin ouais, tu sais, faire de toi un homme, tous ça. Peut-être même que comme ça tu pourras te faire un peu plus connaître au lycée. T'sais, les gays reviennent à la mode, l'histoire du meilleur ami pédé tous ça. Tu pourrais peut-être même t'asseoir à ma table. »

Stiles ne sais pas quoi dire, il fixe simplement son ami d'un air morne, les yeux le démangeant désagréablement.  
Il se contente de reprendre sa position initiale, sans rien dire de plus, son regard troublé de nouveau dirigé vers la lune et les milliers de lucioles scintillantes illuminant la nuit.

Derek soupir, murmurant un petit « Tu me désespères, sérieux », avant de recommencer à taper sur le clavier de son téléphone.

Stiles déglutit difficilement, un nœud obstruant sa gorge. Son estomac se tord désagréablement, et il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, ses émotions comme dans un sèche-linge, se fracassant les unes contre les autres.

« J'ai une question. »

Il a seulement murmuré, et pourtant, Derek en comprend chaque mots. Il grince des dents, visiblement agacé :

« Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu le penses vraiment, ou tu répètes juste ce que tes amis ont l'habitude de penser ? »

La question semble déconcerter quelque peu le plus vieux des deux adolescents, il prend donc quelques secondes à répondre, ouvrant et fermant la bouche successivement sans que, jamais, aucuns sons n'en sorte.

« Bin oui, pourquoi je te le dirais autrement ? »

Stiles se contente d'acquiescer, l'expression tendu. Il ne dit rien de plus pendant un moment, Derek toujours sur son téléphone.

« Derek. »

Le concerné soupir de nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel, non sans aboyer un :

« Quoi, encore ?! »

Stiles ne bouge toujours pas, semblant comme extérieur à la scène dont il est, pourtant, le principale acteur.

« Tu n'a rien d'un homme, ni même d'un enfant. Tu es l'image parfaite d'un être sans devenir qui se contente de suivre les autres. C'est ça, ou sinon tu es la pire sous-merde que j'ai jamais entendu parler. Tu craches toujours sur Scott parce qu'il me lâche en permanence pour Alison, mais lui a le mérite de ne pas me donner envie de mourir . P-Parce qu- »

L'étau sur la gorge du jeune homme se resserre, il continue néanmoins son court monologue, la voix craquant légèrement.

« Parce que quand je suis avec toi, la mort me semble être la meilleur solution. Pour toi, comme pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, l'hyperactif se redresse et retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans un mot, ni même un regard arrière, laissant derrière lui un Derek enragé, confus, et inconsolable.

Quand il atteint sa chambre, il n'est pas suivi par son ami. Il en est de même pour les jours suivants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : ET 1 GROS DEREK CONNARD 1 ! Non plus sérieusement, j'éspère que le chapitre vous a plut, qu'il valait l'attente et je vous souhaites une bonne nuit :3 ! On se retrouve dans 1 semaine pour la suite les ami(e)s !  
> Jeanna

**Author's Note:**

> Merciii D'avoir lu cette petite mise en bouche. Le chapitre est relativement court MAIS c'est uniquement parce que je veux voir si l'histoire en elle même plait xD ! Le one-shot fait quelque chose comme 60 pages et j'ai toujours pas finis donc, no worries, y a du contenu ! (enfin de la quantité quoi).  
> Commentaire etc sont appréciés, les mp aussi, à vos clavier les n'enfants, je vous revois bientôt !
> 
> Jeanna


End file.
